Falso Romance
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: Nunca se sabe cuándo es el verdadero amor o sólo la atracción del momento. No sabemos si queremos a la persona para una noche o para toda la vida. Incluso sentimos lo mismo con otras personas y no nos decidimos por una que debemos tener a todas al mismo momento. Aunque sea para satisfacer el placer propio. [Re-editando]
1. Capítulo 1

Allá la veo a ella. Tan elegante para caminar, meneando sus caderas al son del golpeteo de sus tacos. Unas caderas infartantes y unas nalgas bien trabajadas. Una delgada cintura como la de una avispa y su perfil de toda una mujer. Toda una dama hecha y derecha. La miraba desde mi escritorio puesto que se veía toda su figura a contraluz desde la puerta.

– ¿No creés que es preciosa, capitán?– habló el menor a mi lado, yo giré y agudicé la vista.

–Y que lo digas, Piers. Es realmente una preciosura.

– ¿Has visto el tamaño de sus tetas? ¡Son enormes!– el joven alzó sus manos delante de sus ojos, dibujando dos círculos enormes con sus palmas.

–Más respeto, Nivans. Es una dama. No una guarra de chiquero.

–Perdón, capitán. Tenés razón. Es que… ¡Por favor! ¡Está llevársela a la cama! ¿O me equivoco?– me golpeaba el brazo con el codo y yo lo aparté de un manotazo.

–Tranquilo, soldado. Deberías comportarte, así no se debe tratar a una dama. Hay que ser caballero y ahí, cuando la tengas comiendo de tu mano, cuando la tengas a tus pies, la llevás para hacerla tuya.

–Y luego, a la calle, mamita– hizo un ademán con la mano mientras reía. Le sonreí de lado, una media sonrisa cómplice. Ella giró hacia mi oficina y entró firme y decidida.

 _Vaya mujer, sabe cómo comportarse ante los hombres. Aunque conmigo no creo que sea así._

–Buenos días, capitán Redfield, ¿Redfield, cierto?– entonó ella a lo primero insegura pero luego decidida.

–Buenos días, bella dama– me levanté de mi silla reclinable y tomé su mano para darle un beso de caballero sobre su dorso– Christopher Redfield a sus órdenes–Ella sonrió apenada, aclaró la garganta y dejó sobre mi escritorio una carpeta con la etiqueta de "informes". Para colmo esto. Ya suficiente tengo con la organización de los papeles y me entregan estas porquerías para firmar.

–Muchas gracias, señorita…– alcé una ceja extendiéndole la mano para volver a besar su dorso.

–Sheva, Sheva Alomar– respondió sonriente, una sonrisa amplia y tranquila. Quedé estupefacto ante sus ojos de castaña, profundos y penetrantes. Labios carnosos, provocadores de un bocado. Mis ojos se entrecerraban para visualizar mejor las líneas de su boca. Sentí ese impulso repentino de los hombres de besarla. De probar aquello que tanto andaba alardeando. Ella se hizo hacia atrás y giró lentamente, sin quitarme ojo de encima ni yo de ella.

 _¿Qué tanto mirás, morena?_

Luego de que se haya ido, Piers saltaba a mi lado, entusiasmado como niño a punto de empezar la escuela.

– ¡¿Lo viste?! ¡¿Lo viste, capitán?! ¡No te despegó el ojo!– gritaba alentándome a algo con esa extravagante mujer. Aunque la idea no me haya desagradado.

–Sí, Piers. La vi. Tiene algo que toda mujer debe tener– musité sentándome de nuevo en mi silla, poniendo los pies sobre la madera de roble que conformaba mi escritorio. Miraba el techo del lugar, con las manos sobre mi abdomen. Recapitulando todo lo que había visto y sacando una conclusión al respecto.

– ¿Encantos?– agregó el menor poniéndose a un lado de mi cabeza.

–No…–agudicé la mirada y respondí seco– estilo.

–Todas las mujeres tienen eso, hombre.

–Pero no un estilo único y que se diferencie de las demás. Usualmente suelen copiar lo que ven para ser vistas y admiradas. Muy pocas veces son realmente así de especiales. En este caso, ella es especial.

–Tenés razón. Ella es especial. Tiene todo lo que debe tener una mujer. Estilo– giraba a mis alrededores– Elegancia, seducción y una figura esbelta. Te apuesto a que no te acostás con ella. Tan galán y seductor que dicen algunas mujeres en la central.

–Te apuesto lo que quieras a que lo logro– me sonreí porque sabía que era capaz de tener a cualquier mujer en mi cama si es que se me da la gana.

–Te apuesto…emm…una barra de chocolate– sabía que iba a pedir eso. Él y su adicción al chocolate. Típico de él.

–Agh, bien. Hecho– estiré la mano para estrecharla con la de él.

–Pero…–peros, peros y más peros.

 _¿Ahora qué querrá?_

–Tendrás que hacerlo dentro de las próximas veinticuatro horas– continuó con una sonrisa triunfadora.

– ¿Sino te llevo a vos?– lo señalé esbozando una media sonrisa de picardía. Él se le bajó la sonrisa y ahora estaba entre asustado y sorprendido.

–Emmm…no, Chris– giró su cara hacia otro lado, frunciendo el entrecejo. Lo tomé del cuello de su chaqueta y lo acerqué a mí, quedando una proximidad casi nula entre mi boca y la suya.

–Pues me gustaría, Piers– sonreí divertido ante el nerviosismo del menor. Sus ojos miraban hacia todos lados menos a mí. Eso resultaba, en parte, algo de lo que podría aprovecharme luego. Lo empujé y cayó sobre el sillón tras él. Abrí el cajón de mi escritorio saqué un cigarrillo. Tanto pensar en ella me dan ganas de fumar. Tal vez sea la ansiedad de perder ante aquel chico. O tal vez el que no pueda llevármela conmigo y pierda el puesto de galán. O mujeriego como dicen algunas entre murmullos.

Ya era de noche, yo tenía que seguir con los papeles que me dieron, mejor dicho, que ella me dio. Suspiré recordando su cara, era como si ella estuviese frente a mí ahora, toda materializada. Hablándome como me habló cuando nos presentamos. Sacudí mi cabeza, gruñendo molesto conmigo mismo. Yo no la quiero como para algo serio. Será sólo mi pasatiempo en una noche y nada más que eso. Sólo una más del montón.

 _Sólo una más._

Piers llegaba tranquilo, a paso lento y dos tazas de café en la mano. Solemos tomar juntos café antes de ir a dormir. De hablar de cosas banales, fuera del ambiente laboral. Se sentó frente a mí, pasándome mi taza. Cortado y sin azúcar, como me gusta y él lo sabe. Apoyé todo mi brazo sobre la mesa y con la mano derecha sostenía mi café. Lo miraba y él fue quien empezó la conversación.

– ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Chris?– tomó un sorbo a su café y soltó un alarido, deduje que se había quemado– Me cago en la máquina de café…–se sobaba la boca. En efecto, se había quemado. Yo reí negando con la cabeza, ese chico sí que hacía reír a cualquiera.

–Agitado y tedioso. Odio esos malditos papeleos. Es lo aburrido de este trabajo– miraba a la nada, dándole un sorbo a mi café. Apenas entré en contacto con aquel líquido gemí adolorido al igual que Piers pero yo di un salto como de susto, y de los buenos. Éste rió en burla por habérmele reído antes. Lo admito, me causó. Más por la cara de Piers al verme así.

–Bueno, Piers. Ya fue la joda, ya basta de reír– me era inevitable el no reírme con él. Piers seguía riéndose, casi que llora de la risa. Confieso que nunca había reído antes, no de esta manera. Y el hecho de que Piers haya sido testigo de mi ataque de risa me hizo sentir un poco más cercano a él. Lo siento casi como un hermano.

–Es que…vos…–rió fuerte, casi que se cae de espaldas. Pudo contagiarme su risa de nuevo, repito, nunca había reído tanto. Me sentí un poco más libre con él. Si me vuelvo más cercano podremos confiarnos cualquier cosa.

–¿Y tu día?– pregunté luego de una sesión de risas, soplando un poco mi café. No quería volver a quemarme, no luego de comprobar lo hirviendo que estaba. Y le di un sorbo pequeño.

–Bien. Tranquilo como siempre.

–Vaya suerte tenés– acoté tomando otro poco de café, frunciendo el entrecejo.

–¿Por qué lo decís?

–Porque no tenés que archivar cada informe durante toda la noche.

–¡Ah! Pero yo puedo ayudarte, Chris– golpeó mi hombro con un golpe suave y una sonrisa dispuesta a dar todo. Yo negué con la cabeza y él preguntó el por qué me negaba a recibir ayuda.

–Porque eso no es trabajo tuyo, Piers. Es mi responsabilidad.

–Pero…yo igual puedo ayudarte. No importa si no es mi trabajo, yo estoy dispuesto.

–Que no, Piers. Y esa es mi última palabra– crucé mis brazos y él bufó imitándome.

–Qué cabeza dura sos, capitán.

–Lo sé– le sonreí divertido y él frunció el entrecejo.

–No me costaba nada ayudarte.

–No pero no quiero que hagás mi trabajo. Es mi responsabilidad, Piers. Ya te lo dije.

–Era algo fácil y que podemos hacer juntos para apurar los trámites. No te costaba nada decir que sí.

 _Por favor, qué chico más terco._

–Bueno. Podés ayudarme–dije en un suspiro resignado.

Él sonrió victorioso cosa que me molestó un poco.

 _Era eso o tenerlo acá durante toda la noche. Y no me agradaría nada. En lo absoluto._

–Gané– murmuró sonriente a la vez que tarareaba. Refunfuñé molesto, no quería poner a Piers en una situación tan aburrida.

Comenzó tan entusiasta a tomar cada carpeta, revisar la carátula y escribir lo necesario para archivarla en una carpeta más grande. Esas enormes que usamos para mantener los archivos intactos y en perfecto estado. La velocidad con la que organizaba me hacía sentir un inútil. Era veloz, ágil y con un sentido de orden impecable. Casi que me dejó sin trabajo para mí porque ya había organizado hasta mi parte. Quedé con los pocos papeles en la mano y la mirada de sorpresa, con los ojos bien abiertos y estáticos. Tomó los papeles que tenía en la mano y los registró en una carpeta con su respectivo título. Luego los puso sobre la mesa, recalcando con el sonido al golpear contra ella, lo torpe que soy con los papeleos. Me sonrió satisfecho y dispuso a sentarse, para charlar un rato supongo. Para pasar el rato.

–No creí que fueras tan rápido para estos trabajos–acoté apoyándome sobre el escritorio y con la vista clavada en él. Piers hizo un gesto con sus labios, juntándolos y meneándolos de lado a lado. Me reí por la concentración que tenía, sus ojos miraban la punta de su nariz y sus labios seguían meneándose.

–¿Qué es tan gracioso?– inquirió él torciendo el gesto de los labios y el puente de la nariz fruncido.

–Nada, nada– negué aún con la risa entre labios. Él me miraba y reía, ahora no entiendo por qué. Tal vez le parezco gracioso o mi risa es contagiosa. Sinceramente no sé. Pero era agradable reír de vez en cuando. Él se levantó llevando una mano a su boca para tapar su bostezo.

–¿Ya cansado?–acoté con una sonrisa hacia él y Piers lo negaba con la cabeza– Pues se te nota que estás bastante cansado.

–Que no tengo sueño, capitán–respondió.

–No me mientas, yo sé que estás cansado. Y eso que no llegaste a mi edad, no me imagino a la hora que te irías a dormir– esto último hizo que soltara una carcajada divertida.

–Estaría tomando pastillas–inquirió yendo a la puerta y quedándose el umbral a mirarme a los ojos. Sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa y yo no pude evitar sonreírle pese a haberme dicho viejo indirectamente.

–No estoy tan viejo– negué con los brazos cruzados.

–No pero te mantenés. Aparentás menos edad y te ves fuerte y joven. Podés tener a Sheva a tus pies si es lo que querés.

–Sí pero creo que sería cruel hacerle eso– me volví a mi escritorio, sentándome en el borde de éste.

–¿Usarla? Bueno, sí pero podrías tratar de enamorarla. Y tenerla como pareja para que ame…te escuche…te diga lo bien que te ves cuando usás trajes o cuando te ponés romántico con una chica–eso último lo dijo entre risas divertidas.

–¿Vos creés que me veo bien con traje?– indagué mirándome a mí mismo. Imaginándome en esa situación. Me costaba bastante imaginarme así pero creía que me quedaba bien. Supongo, si Piers lo dice.

–Sí, Chris. Te ves muy bien. Más si son esos estilos de gala. Te hacen ver como todo un hombre digno de una mujer. Hombre de confianza, elegante y apuesto– sonreía amplio al destacar las mejores características de mi persona. Me hizo sentir bien conmigo mismo, especial y halagado–Bueno, es hora de irme. Tengo que descansar porque mañana va a ser un día agitado.

Asentí y pasé a su lado para abrirle la puerta. Piers agradeció con una sonrisa y se fue saludándome agitando la mano acompañado de un "Buenas noches, capitán"

Quedé parado en el umbral de la puerta, recostándome sobre el marco abrazándome a mí mismo. Pensando en la descripción meticulosa hecha por el soldado a mi mando.

 _¿Será cierto? ¿Sólo lo dice porque…_

–No creo–murmuré pasando dentro de mi oficina para dirigirme a la pequeña habitación que allí tenía. Pisé la suela de los zapatos para quitármelos, me daba flojera agacharme. Y caí libre sobre la colcha, dando un rebote en ella. Quedando como roca sin vida sobre ella. Sumergiendo mi mente en pensamientos al azar, desorganizados y sin lugar donde quedarse. Estaban como perdidos. Y yo también lo estaba.


	2. Capítulo 2

Desperté con la luz del sol sobre mis ojos. Era horrible amanecer de esa manera. La luz daba justo a mis globos oculares, lo que me sirvió como alarma para levantarme. Tocan la puerta con suavidad. Escuché una voz que reconocí al instante, ella Sheva quien llamaba.

–Chris–repetía con cada golpeteo.

–Pasá–respondí yo desde la cama, con el brazo sobre mis ojos. Ella entró a pasos lentos, inspeccionando todo a su alrededor. Hasta que entró a mi habitación sin permiso anterior. Sorprendida quedó mirándome concentrada en mi torso desnudo. Noté su presencia retirando mi brazo de mi vista.

–Buenos días–dije desde la cama, no tenía ánimos de levantarme. En cambio, ella no dijo nada y se quedó perpleja con su mirada sobre mí. Era obvio que miraba mi torso, ya lo noté desde que entró–¿Estás entretenida?–ella saltó por la sorpresa y miró hacia la ventana, sin decir ni una palabra. Yo reí y me levanté para poder vestir mi camiseta verde que suelo usar siempre y caminé hacia la otra sección de mi oficina con ella siguiéndome. Terminé por sentarme en mi silla y ella en la de enfrente, recta y con las manos entre sus piernas.

–¿Qué ha pasado?–inquirí encendiendo la computadora y ordenando un poco el lío que dejamos con Piers por haber jugado a las cartas hasta tarde, incluyendo un par de copas de mi parte, eso explica el dolor de cabeza que tengo ahora y me estoy frotando la frente para calmar un poco el dolor.

–Nada, he pasado…a visitarte. Para ver cómo estabas–respondió ella, dudando un poco del motivo. Sospeché de su conducta, claro. No era normal que hablara dubitativa y más conociéndola cómo es.

–¿Segura? Porque no te veo muy convencida de ello–me crucé de brazos esperando a que se cargue el registro de los informes y justamente el de Sheva no estaba cargado. Alcé la mirada hacia ella, llevando un cigarrillo a mi boca para luego encenderlo. Otra vez lo mismo de ayer, esas ganas de fumar–No he visto que tu informe se haya subido al registro, Sheva. ¿Qué pasó con él?–largué una humareda hacia un lado, para no lanzarle el aire a ella. No se puede quedar impregnado el olor a cigarro en un cuerpo con fragancia de flores. No quedaría bien en una dama como ella, con estilo, con un cuerpo de modelo y una sonrisa con la intensidad de mil soles.

–Alguien lo tomó de mi habitación y se lo robó. Un descuido mío, es mi culpa y tendré que rehacerlo, capitán. En serio, perdón–no se hallaba bien, se sentía una inútil, lo noté en su conducta y su actitud al no mirarme fijo a los ojos. Tampoco me atrevería a verme a mí mismo con mis ojos que parecen asesinar a alguien con la mirada. Excepto Piers. Él podría decirse que no me tiene miedo, respeto sí pero no es ese cobarde de enfrentarme por no tener el valor de hacerlo. Lo hizo en China y valoro sus impulsos pero no debe faltarme el respeto nunca aunque siempre sea tan educado y meticuloso con su vocabulario. O tal vez porque somos más cercanos. Puede ser sólo eso.

–Tranquila–tomé ambas de sus manos por encima de la mesa, sonriéndole amplio. Ella me devolvió el gesto apenada. La incité a levantarse junto conmigo, rodeando el escritorio hasta quedar delante de ella, marcando mi exagerada altura con respecto a ella. Lentamente fui atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo. Ella poniendo sus manos en mi pecho y sin accionar en ningún momento. Tomé su mentón para acercarla a mis labios lentamente con la intención de degustar de ella. Noté a Piers en la puerta, mirándonos por un momento hasta que salió corriendo apurado. Las manos de Sheva me detuvieron antes de llevar a cabo mi cometido y una mano se estrechó estrepitosa en mi mejilla derecha, dejándome ladeado hacia el costado contrario. Alcé la vista y su mirada estaba ardiente, furiosa y amagando un nuevo manotazo pero, en cambio, se marchó indignada y dándome la espalda, pisando fuerte con sus tacos.

–Agh…me gustan difíciles–me sonreí sobando mi mejilla, devolviéndome a la silla. Puse los pies sobre el escritorio y saqué un cigarrillo del cajón, lo encendí y quedé echando bocanadas al aire hasta que Piers apareciese. Así pasó, lo vi asomarse por el umbral de la puerta y lo invité a pasar. Él se acercó lento, arrastró la silla hacia atrás y se sentó un poco distante de mí, como si ahora volviésemos a la relación de soldado-capitán de siempre.

–¿Y?–soltó sin escrúpulos, sin introducción.

–¿Y qué?–devolví con otra pregunta, haciéndome hacia adelante para sentarme como corresponde.

–¿No pasó nada?–inquirió él girándose hacia otro lado.

–No–negué en seco–Todo por tu culpa–agregué poniendo énfasis en la última palabra a la vez que le apuntaba a él con mi índice.

–¡Ah! ¡Claro! Ahora es mi culpa porque un viejo no sabe cómo ligar–me respondió dándome una mirada fugaz y cruzándose de brazos.

–Claro que lo es–reiteré ladeando mi cabeza–Todo por aparecerte y hacerme distraer.

–Claro–dijo con un deje de indiferencia. Sin amagar a decir una palabra, siquiera un gesto o ademán. Sólo se quedaba de estatua, vigilándome fijo y acusador.

–Estuve cerca–aclaré luego de unos minutos de silencio.

–Más no lo lograste-me reprochó cerrando los ojos y una media sonrisa de malicia. Como si leyera que en el futuro él ganaría la apuesta. Por eso la hizo, porque sabe que ganaría. Planeó eso para salirse con la suya. Este chico podría ser mafioso tranquilamente sino fuese por su temperamento de justicia y de responsabilidad.

–Y si no, te llevo a vos. Te hago prostituta por segunda vez–sonreí y él se puso tenso, con la mirada horrorizada y a punto de correr parece. Eché una carcajada sonora y tiré el cigarrillo ya apagado al cesto de mi lado.

–¡No quiero pasar por eso otra vez, Redfield!–gritó apoyándose sobre el escritorio, apuntándome amenazante con el dedo, mandando a callar mis risas.

–Eu, eu. Tranquilo y no subás el tono porque sigo siendo tu superior y debés obedecer. Además, te conté que fue una apuesta que perdí. Pese a no querer, tuve que hacerla.

–¿Y te pusiste a pensar sobre lo que ocasionarías en mí?–se señalaba, estaba un tanto entumecido y se le notaba los ojos pesados, cargados de lágrimas contenidas.

Tenía razón, nunca me había puesto a pensar en ello. No miré más que por mi propio placer. Sin importarme en lo más mínimo cómo pudo haberla pasado él. Tal vez no era algo que haya querido tener, pese a haber tenido el éxtasis mutuo. Eso no significa que haya quedado una piedrita en su camino, esa que estorba y molesta. De la que no querés pensar sin embargo está ahí. Molestando y picando la consciencia. Supuse que lo mejor era disculparme y decirle que fue más que una apuesta.

–Te entiendo, Piers. Perdón por haberte obligado a hacer eso. No debiste pasar un momento así–me interrumpió, alzando la voz en un tono bastante desubicado.

–¡Pero lo hiciste, capitán! ¡Y fue horrible para mí! ¡Y no te das idea de lo espantoso que es tener que lidiar con eso!–estaba eufórico que ni un grupo de hombres podría detenerlo si pensase atacarme.

–Sí, lo hice por un gusto mío y realmente lo lamento por vos, Piers–declaré sin más que decir. Por mucho que intento, no logro sacarme de la mente aquella escena. Él corriendo de la habitación luego de haber concebido el momento. Lo disfruté, lo admito. Fue una experiencia distinta pero igual de satisfactoria. No tengo por qué mentir. No, estoy mintiendo. Fue mucho mejor de lo que imaginé pero me arrepiento porque no fue con su consentimiento, fue por mi propio placer y deseo. Algo efímero más que una apuesta. Algo del momento, para la calentura, no lo oculto ni nada. Estaba tan en mi máximo que tuve que obligarlo y sé que un capitán no debe hacer eso. Mucho menos con sus soldados. Pero lo vi tan sensual y exótico en ese momento que no podía negarme a una probada. Y probé de la manzana más de lo permitido, envenenándome con su sabor agridulce. Por algo dicen que lo prohibido es más excitante.

–Sí, lo sé. Si tuviera la oportunidad de revertir todo, lo haría, Piers. Sin embargo no sé qué puedo hacer para que estés bien ahora más que apoyarte y ayudarte a olvidar todo. Fue un momento de calentura, vos me entendés–cuando dije esto, él se quedó helado, con la boca entreabierta y las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos claros–Piers…no…–estiré mi mano como para alcanzarle y él de un manotazo me sacó de encima y se echó a correr hasta perderse. Salí tras él empujando a quien me encontrase por el camino, tratando en vano de no perderlo de vista pues ya se había esfumado. Agaché la mirada, avergonzado ante todos quienes miraban como críticos. Cotilleando entre ellos y en voz baja todo lo que acaba de pasar. Insulté al aire y giré de vuelta a mi oficina. Cerrando de un golpe seco y rabioso la puerta, logrando tirar algunos recuerdos al piso como la foto de mi hermana conmigo. Tuve que alzarla, no podía dejar tirado el único recuerdo que tengo de ella en mi oficina puesto que los demás están en cajas dentro del placard de mi pieza. Acaricié el cristal rajado y susurré su nombre. Si ella tan sólo estuviese acá, entendería mis sentimientos y por qué hiero tanto a personas que quiero. Me senté en el suelo, recargando mi espalda sobre la pared. Apreté los ojos para no llorar, rezongué por eso puesto ya estaba derramando algunas lágrimas. Impotente, así me sentí. Por no poder hacer nada para no estar en medio de un desastre. De un desastre que yo comencé y empeoré en el transcurso de mi vida por este lugar. Cada persona que dañé por no poder entregarme completo a una persona. Primero Piers y ahora Sheva. Yo sé cómo terminará esto si sigo así. Ella estará en pedazos por mi culpa, tendré nuevos problemas y me etiquetarán del abusador de la B.S.A.A.

Yo sé que puedo amar a alguien pero no me atrevo. No quiero volver a salir herido como cuando salía con ella. No fue como esperé pero al menos fue feliz en algún momento, y eso es lo que cuenta. Pero es que me ahogaba con ella tan apegada a mí, sofocándome por cosas sin importancia. Aún no entiendo su obsesión conmigo. Estaba loca, no sé si ahora se le haya pasado puesto que no sé nada de ella. Mejor así, menos problemas a los que afrontar. Suficiente tengo con lo de Piers. Me levanté un tanto adolorido, la espalda se me hacía añicos. Estar recostado contra una pared no es nada agradable, para una espalda, claro. Caminé hacia mi escritorio y deposité la foto enmarcada cerca de donde estaba antes, del borde inferior derecho, cerca de mí por si quiero recordar a mi familia.

Debía comer, ya eran casi las doce y media. A estas horas sirven el almuerzo y no puedo perdérmelo. Muero de hambre. Fui trotando hacia el lugar, entré y me posicioné en mi mesa de siempre. Con el pequeño detalle de que Piers estaba a mi lado. Sin mediar palabra hacia mí. Giré un rato hacia él, lo vi un tanto desanimado. No quería verlo así, entonces empecé a hablarle, tranquilo, relajado.

–¿Estás bien?–dije sin mirarle pero sabía que me dirigía a él.

No contestó, tampoco hizo el intento.

–Perdón–susurré ahora con la mirada sobre él. Él se levantó tomando su plato y trasladándose a otro lugar, lo más alejado de mí. Sheva, de por sí, estaba en otra mesa distinta a la mía. Sólo me quedaba comer rodeado de algunos soldados de cargos mayores, sólo eso. Siquiera tuve tiempo de disculparme como se debe con ambos.


	3. Capítulo 3

_**"I don't know which me that i love. I've got no reflection" No reflection - Marilyn Manson**_

* * *

Ya saliendo de comer, con la culpa a cuestas, decidí salir a dar una vuelta por la central. Revisar que todo esté en orden. Comencé por el cargamento de provisiones a soldados activos ahora. Vi que algunos cargaban lo justo y lo necesario. Los enormes cajones de madera estaban completos y perfectamente sellados. Seguí con el avión de al lado. Este estaba un poco más precario puesto que no tenían el espacio suficiente como el de uno de pasajeros. Tenían motivos para quejarse y no los culpo sin embargo podrían haber esperado a otro avión para hacer la carga. Allá, en la lejanía, estaba ella arreglando algunas encomiendas.

 _Perdón, Sheva. Prometo ser más decente, dejar de lado ese instinto sexual que suelo tener. Lo prometo por vos._

Suspiré y caminé a paso firme y apretando los puños hasta llegar a Sheva. Estando a dos pasos, tomé aire y exhalé despacio. Pensando en cada palabra que le diría y, si es posible, invitarla a salir.

–Buenos días, Sheva–murmuré apoyándome con los brazos sobre un cajón y tirando un poco las caderas hacia atrás, cerca del transporte donde ella estaba haciendo la carga.

–Buenos días, Chris–respondió fría, seria y distante cargando al hombro algunos bolsos de medicamentos para depositarlos luego en la caja de transporte del avión en cuestión.

–¿Ocupada?–agregué a lo más obvio del mundo pero era para sacar tema. Es que no se me da eso.

–Sí, ¿acaso no lo ves?–me miró fugazmente, tan fría como sus palabras–Me extraña esas clases de preguntas en alguien de tu inteligencia, Chris.

 _Sí, tenía razón. Preguntas estúpidas introductorias a lo único por lo que me acerqué: una disculpa._

–Sí…perdón. Soy torpe–llevé mi mano a mi nuca todo avergonzado y rasqué un poco allí–Es que vine a hablar sobre algo.

–Si es sobre lo que pasó en tu oficina, no pasa nada. Ya estamos mayores como para discutir por ese tipo de cosas. Además, no pasó a mayores.

Respiré hondo, incluso se escuchó la bocanada de aire que inhalé y dije sin más.

–¿Te gustaría hacer algo esta noche?

–¿Luego de haberme intentado besar? No–respondió torciendo la boca en forma de disgusto.

–Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo? Si intenté besarte porque sos bastante atractiva. Cualquier hombre caería en esa trampa encantadora–ella me sonrió y la imité, pero con más satisfacción que ella por esos cumplidos.

–¿Te parece?–inquirió ella acercándose un poco más, con una sonrisa obstinada.

–¿Acaso no se ve? Sos bastante preciosa–agregué eso último con una sonrisa seductora, la mejor de mí y tomando su mano continué– Está bastante claro. Una mujer con cuerpo esbelto y sedoso cabello es digna de un hombre que la tenga como una princesa.

Sonrió apenada, encogiéndose de hombros y dejándose dar una vuelta donde pude deleitarme la visión con su trasera y delantera. Tamaño considerable y forma frondosa.

–¿Seguro?–preguntó desconfiada, se le notaba en el tono de la voz.

 _Dios, qué mujer tan cuestionadora._

–Sí, segurísimo–respondí asintiendo varias veces.

–Bien…¿A qué hora?

Sacudí varias veces la cabeza con los ojos que casi se me desorbitan.

 _Sí, lo conseguí. Gané la apuesta de Piers y saldré victorioso._

Nada se vino a la mente. Tampoco tenía un horario libre puesto que tengo tareas por hacer. Creo que esa noche no podía ser. Es por eso que odio mi trabajo a veces. Porque no me deja el tiempo libre que me hubiese gustado tener.

–Querrás decir otro día porque voy a estar ocupado esta noche. Vos sabés, trabajo, papeleo, informes, insomnio– reí divertido y ella rió conmigo al unísono.

–Está bien, ¿entonces cuándo?–dijo recargándose sobre una de las cargas con los brazos cruzados.

–¿Este sábado?

Meditó un momento antes de responder con un "sí" decidido.

–Bien–respondí con una sonrisa– Te espero en el restaurant más cercano de acá.

–¿"Bon apetit"? ¡Estás loco! Es demasiado caro.

–Tranquila, yo voy a pagar.

–¡NO!–exclamó ella acercándose a mí a paso firme– Es una locura, yo te ayudo a pagarlo.

–Bueno, si vos decís. A las diez, ¿sí?

Ella asintió y se marchó con unos hombres de por allí. Yo me sonreí satisfecho por haber logrado mi cometido. Recordé que la apuesta seguía vigente, entonces salí corriendo a toda marcha en busca de Piers. Lo busqué en el primer piso, en el comedor, en su dormitorio. Nada. Seguí incesante mi búsqueda pero no hallé rastros de él. Tenía ganas de refregarle en la cara que tendría a Sheva en mis manos cuando el sábado asome sus narices. Caminé hasta el almacén de armas, busqué y verifiqué que cada caja tuviera la munición suficiente para los activos en misiones. Revisé algunos hasta que pude divisar a Piers hablando amenamente con una joven de por allí, de cabello negro y largo y sus ojos castaños oscuros como el roble. Fruncí el entrecejo y caminé hacia ellos, logrando interrumpir su conversación con algunas risas de por medio.

–¿Se podía saber dónde estabas?–fui directo a él, ignorando por completo a la mujer detrás de mí.

–¿Dónde querés que esté? Tenía que revisar todas las municiones, Chris. ¿Para qué me necesitabas?

–Mejor andá a mi oficina, allá vamos a hablar–dije alzando mi mano en dirección a la puerta.

–¡¿Por qué?!–exclamó intentando enfrentarse a mí. Mi gesto se volvió agresivo, rudo y frío cuando escuché sus berrinches para quedarse allí. Así agachó la cabeza y giró hacia la puerta y caminó fuera del lugar. Yo, antes de marcharme, giré hacia ella, fulminándola con la mirada y analizando su persona de pies a cabeza. Terminé mi examinación con una mueca de desagrado y seguí a Piers hasta llegar a mi oficina. Una vez allí, cerré la puerta con llave y miré a Piers con ganas de estrujarle el cuello hasta matarlo, pero no podía. No puedo simplemente por…

–¿Qué es lo que querés ahora, Chris?–él estaba cruzado de brazos, recargando su espalda contra la pared.

–Te quería contar algo que tal vez no te lo creas–comencé a caminar, alrededor del perímetro del menor hasta que alzó su vista y se quedó viéndome fijo.

–De seguro es una idiotez, típico de vos–contestó con desgano y con un deje de burla agresiva hacia mí.

–Conseguí cita con ella–dije con aire de orgullo y victoria. Si no fuese por su desinterés, me hubiese sentido mejor.

–¿Y? ¿Qué tiene?–respondió haciendo una mueca de burla, de desinterés.

–Nada, que voy a ganar la apuesta.

–Primero, que no me interesa la apuesta ya. Y segundo, podés hacer lo que se te cante. Cuando se entere de tu "secretito"–esto lo dijo en su típico tono de burla indiferente y denigrante– te va a mandar a la calle. Y para colmo, terminarás peor de lo que empezó todo.

 _Estúpido._

–¡Callate!–grité y él se hizo hacia atrás, con temor y agachando la mirada. Al notarle, me acerqué a él y lo abracé con fuerzas, hundiendo mi rostro en su hombro. No decía nada, estaba mudo, de piedra. Me odié al instante por eso y volví a mirar su rostro. Tomé su mentón con el índice y el pulgar y besé sutilmente sus labios, abarcando cada centímetro de ellos y sin olvidar ningún otro.

–Sos un asco–acotó Piers quitándome sus labios de los míos. Yo quise abalanzarme sobre ellos y volver a besarle pero no se me dio–En cuanto se entere, te va a odiar. Y no pienso seguirte el juego, capitán.

Lo tomé de la cintura y lo alcé lo suficiente como para que quede con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, abrazándome fuertemente con sus piernas bien esculpidas de las cuales tenía el gusto de acariciarlas.

–Pero mientras no se entere…–susurré acercándome a él, rozando sus labios con los míos en gesto provocativo–…todo estará bien–ahora mi pelvis se movía hacia la suya con fuerza, como queriendo hacerlo en ese instante pero con ropa puesta.

–¿Otra vez a lo mismo de siempre?–me miró fijo a los ojos, sin expresión alguna en su rostro y con sus brazos sobre mis hombros y dejando caer las manos en la parte de atrás. Yo asentí con una sonrisa de picardía más grande que un puente y fui a su cuello, a morderle suavemente su piel y deleitarme con la melodiosa armonía de sus gemidos. Ahora, dejándose hacer por mí, me lo llevé hasta mi habitación. Con él gimiendo mi nombre en todo el trayecto y colgando de mi cuello como candelabro del techo. Así estuvimos hasta terminar bajo las sábanas, revolcándonos en nuestra propia miseria y mis mentiras. Éramos dos cerdos dando vueltas en el saco de porquerías que inventamos para pasar el rato.

Al terminar, saqué un cigarro de la cómoda de mi habitación y lo encendí con el mechero a mi alcance. Tomé una gran bocanada y la largué al aire, creando una nube espantosamente grisácea sobre la cama donde estaba con Piers acostados. Él sobre mi pecho, acariciándolo desde los pectorales hasta la línea de vellos que decoraban mi abdomen. Quedándose allí para jugar con ellos.

–En serio que sos un asco, Chris. No puedo creer que hagás todo esto–me miró a los ojos y yo le sonreí.

–No podría tener tu cuerpo y el de ella sino. ¿Vos sabés lo feo que es tener que compartir tus muslos?–mis manos pasaron a sus glúteos y masajearon la zona un buen rato hasta que Piers las quitó de una manotazo y acto seguido me dio un puñetazo en toda la nariz, dejándome tendido en la cama por unos minutos, los suficientes como para vestirse y salir de allí.

–Agh, jóvenes. Difíciles, indecisos pero me gustan. Así me gustan…–sobé mi nariz y noté que sangraba un poco. Suspiré y me recosté a mirar el techo. Ese chico es tan agresivo a veces. Debe ser por mi forma de ser, soy tan atrevido y descarado. Pero le atraigo y lo enloquezco, de lo contrario, no me lo hubiese llevado a la cama, por tercera vez.

 _¿Por qué hago todo esto?_

Me levanté y quedé sentado en el borde de la cama, llevando mis manos a mi rostro para frotarme un poco. Empezó a dolerme un poco, nada grave por suerte. Piers tiene una mano fuerte, y larga a veces. Tocan la puerta, pensé en él. En que vendría a disculparse pero no, fue Sheva quien se apareció por mi oficina, pasando directo a la pieza.

–Buenos días, Chris–decía apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

–Buenos días– respondí mientras caminaba hacia el placard, busqué dentro unos jeans oscuros y los vestí apenas los encontré. Luego giré hacia ella, observando sus ojos claros aprovechando la situación para observar sin disimulo alguno. Yo reí y ella notó el por qué, desvió apurada su mirada y habló firme y seria.

–¿Dormiste bien? Se te nota demasiado contento, o debe ser sólo mi imaginación.

–Sí, dormí bien. Tantos papeleos me revientan la cabeza.

–¿Y usás dos almohadas a la vez? ¿Acaso tenés dos cabezas?–preguntó señalando la cama.

–Sí, la de arriba y la de abajo–sonreí amplio y ella desvió su rostro haciendo una mueca de asco.

–Sos un cerdo–se reincorporó de nuevo hacia mí–Te dejé el informe en el registro. Como veía que estabas durmiendo, no quise molestarte. Con permiso–asintió para marcharse del lugar a paso lento, haciendo sonar sus botas en todo el suelo de madera. Meneando sus caderas al andar. Supuse que lo hacía para seducirme.

 _Y lo hacía…_

* * *

 ** _"No sé que es lo que amo. No tengo reflexión" No Reflection - Marilyn Manson_**


	4. Capítulo 4

Ese día tuve de balde en mi oficina, no tenía trabajo puesto que ya lo habíamos terminado con Piers aquella noche. Me sonreí al recordar lo bien que la pasé. Reí como nunca y tuve un momento para mí, sin nada de trabajo. Más si son esas porquerías de papeles que me tienen hasta las cejas con el estrés. Siempre sostuve que era una porquería y ahora que estoy como miembro pasivo, o sea, tengo que ordenar papeleos, es el infierno frente a mis ojos. Luego recordé todo lo que hice anoche con Piers.

Por un lado, estuvo mal. Lo sé pero, por otro lado, ese chico me tienta, me provoca. Enciende el lado oscuro de mí, me atrapa con sus encantos y me seduce. Sé que él no aprueba esto que hago y, si fuese por él, pediría que deje todo de lado y me vaya junto a él y así vivir juntos. Muy egoísta de su parte, por eso yo comparto mi tiempo con varios. Soy buena persona. Sonreí y salí al patio de la central, quería jugar unos minutos con mi perro que traje hasta allí puesto que él me daba el amor que yo buscaba. Es un cachorrito bulldog inglés de nombre "Toby", hiperactivo y muy juguetón y a Piers le agradaba mucho. Incluso el perro lo quería más a él que a mí siendo yo su dueño. Asenté mi cuerpo en el pavimento del lugar y lo llamé con un silbido y repitiendo varias veces su nombre animadamente. Él se vino corriendo, a trote torpe y con su colita meciéndose de un lado a otro con alegría. Yo sonreí triste puesto que ese animal me daba lo que ella no me dio nunca. Lo abracé con fuerza y él lamía mi mejilla en varias ocasiones.

 _Te amo, Toby._

Me dije a mí mismo cuando lo tenía entre mis brazos, apretujándolo con suavidad para no dañarlo, no quería que quedase conmigo.

Roto en pedazos.

Sheva se apareció por detrás, yo refregué mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano y la miré con seriedad, sin expresión alguna en mi rostro. Sólo mirándola sin más que decir. Ella, en cambio, me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado, demasiado cerca.

–¿Es tuyo?–preguntó animada y yo sin ganas de hablarle. Sólo me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

–¿Cómo se llama?–siguió acercándose un poco más a mí, casi que sentía su respiración sobre mi hombro.

–Toby–dije sin más.

–Lindo nombre–agregó ella con una sonrisa amplia.

–Lo sé–desvié mi mirada hacia otra parte, como la puesta de sol detrás de la fogosa arboleda que ocultaba la central.

Sheva apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, quedándose allí relajada, respirando tranquila y serena, con total confianza a mí. Entendí que me estaba haciendo sentir lástima por lo que paso día a día.

–Es el único ser que me ama en este mundo, luego de mi hermana, claro. Pero ella no puede estar conmigo siempre, por eso lo tengo a él. Él sí me ama–agregué abrazándome a ese animalito que se revolvía entre mis brazos con la cola alegre. Yo sonreí y le acaricié la cabeza haciéndose él hacia atrás.

–Yo tampoco tengo a nadie que me ame, Chris–confesó ella reincorporándose y mirando hacia otra parte– Como ya sabés, mis padres murieron a causa de Umbrella y no tengo hermanos vivos. Josh es la única persona que me queda en esta vida pero él no puede vivir a mi lado sólo por mi posesividad y soledad–agregó volviéndose hacia mí con una sonrisa triste. Apagada, no era como las demás. Se la notaba dejada y sin ánimos de seguir hablando. Estiré mi brazo para posar mi mano sobre la de ella en el pavimento y le sonreí ampliamente.

–Ya vas a encontrar a alguien, Sheva. Sólo esperá a que llegue el indicado–le dije compasivamente, tratando darle fuerzas para buscar a un amor que la quiera como es. Decidida, independiente, fuerte y sobre todo, hermosa.

–Vos igual, Chris. Espero que encontrés a alguien que te quiera–y se quedó mirándome como perdida en mí. Me fui acercándosele, lento y concentrado en donde quería degustar. Ella hacía lo mismo. Intimidada y con pena pero se me acercaba. La proximidad era casi nula y podría haberse acabado si fuese porque Michael, un soldado a mi cargo, llegó al lugar. Nos distanciamos rápidamente, cambiando nuestra visión a la puesta de sol frente a nosotros. Él informó sobre un conflicto entre una mujer y un soldado.

–¿Cómo que una mujer? Nadie puede entrar aquí dentro más que los miembros de la organización–aclamé alzándome, antes de haber dejado al cachorro allí. Luego salí corriendo hacia donde me informaron y los otros dos me siguieron al trote.

Llegué y unos soldados retuvieron a la mujer quien se hallaba encima de Piers, golpeándolo en la cara a puño limpio.

 _Qué agresiva._

Corrí hacia ellos y separé a Piers, haciéndolo atrás de mí con mi mano. Lo miré unos minutos y comprobar que estaba bien. Así volví a la mujer y quedé estupefacto cuando reconocí su rostro. Era Ángela.

Piers se sobaba la nariz la cual sangraba levemente. Lo guie hacia mi oficina, allí tendría algún botiquín para su sangrado y algunos medicamentos para el dolor. Al llegar, cerré la puerta y fue hacia mi cómoda para buscar entre los cajones la caja de primeros auxilios que siempre guardo en casos como estos. Volví y Piers estaba sentado en el borde de mi escritorio, sobándose el rostro y la nariz morada y con sangre resbalándose de allí.

–No deberías tocarte sino te dolerá más todavía–dije buscando un poco de algodón entre todos esos vendajes y píldoras.

–Tu mujer es una enferma–decía quejumbroso echando la cabeza hacia atrás y yo poniendo un bollo de algodón en su nariz.

–Aguantá un poco, ya casi estás–expuse prudente sacando unas pastillas que no entendía qué era exactamente lo que hacían –Puede que sí– afirmé y seguí revolviendo y di con una caja de analgésicos. Se lo dejé en la mano y fui por un vaso de agua al comedor. Al volver, lo noté distraído y desganado. Supuse que fue por la pelea de hace un rato. Entregué el vaso alzándole el mentón para que me viera a los ojos.

–¿Qué pasa?–dije dejando caer mis comisura y mi gesto se desmoronaba afligido con su rostro abstraído.

–Nada–manifestó. Tomó una pastilla, la introdujo en su boca y se tomó un vasto sorbo de agua.

Deposité mi palma sobre su mejilla, acercándome para rozar mis labios con los suyos para terminar en un beso acre y penoso en él. Lo sentí ajeno a mí, un desconocido con el que pasaba el rato en mis noches.

–¿Qué es lo que te pasa?–insistí pero él no respondió.

–Que no entiendo por qué hacés esto. Tanto a mí como a Sheva y Ángela. ¿Qué pensarán los demás?–objetó mirándome ceremonioso y fijo.

Suspiré pesadamente y le di la espalda.

–Que estoy falto de amor. Eso deben pensar porque no entienden lo que pasé.

–No es motivo para hacer esto. Tranquilamente podrías haberte divorciado. Pero no lo hacés porque…

–¡No lo hago por mi hijo!– exclamé ofuscado y molesto. Con severidad en los ojos y la sangre hirviendo.

–Entiendo…–se volvió sobre sí para caminar pero antes, mi miró severo por encima de su hombro– Yo pensando que podríamos tener una oportunidad– y se marchó golpeando la puerta al cerrarla.

 _¿Realmente me quería? Y yo jugando con él por no saber qué es lo que quiero. Soy un niño que no sabe qué juguete prefiere. Si aquél o el otro. No se decide, está confuso. Quiere los dos pero no puede. O es uno, o es el otro…o al que ya tiene._

Al rato entró Sheva quien preguntaba qué le había pasado a Piers y sobre su estado.

–No pasó nada grave. Una pelea y terminó con la nariz sangrando–respondí guardando cada cosa en el botiquín y lo devolví a su lugar. Ella me siguió hasta el marco de la puerta donde se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en él.

–No te creo–me miraba desconfiada y, por lo visto, cuestionándose sobre el estado del menor.

–Pues no lo hagás. No te obligo a hacerlo–ahora me hallaba sentado en el asiento cercano a mi escritorio, cruzando mi pierna izquierda sobre la derecha y meditando meticulosamente la situación. Ella se acercó y se sentó sobre el apoyabrazos del mueble.

–Mirá, Chris. Yo sé que no estás bien. Algo te pasa, últimamente te pasa algo con Piers. Los veo un tanto distantes y siempre fueron grandes amigos–me decía frotándome el hombro izquierdo, como un pequeño masaje que se iba tornando más intenso al paso del tiempo.

 _Si tan sólo supiera que me lo llevo a la cama y lo hago enloquecerse del placer. Que lo hago de mi propiedad cada que lo veo porque ese chico prende el lado que ella, tal vez, quisiera ver. Pese a las discusiones, ese chico me pertenece._

–Estamos bien, no entiendo qué es lo malo–respondí alzando varias cejas, inexpresivo en el rostro. Ella observaba cada facción mía. La notaba concentrada y no quitaba ojo.

–Bien, si eso decís. Espero que así sea.

–Es que así es. No miento y tampoco tengo necesidad de hacerlo.

–¿Sigue vigente la salida del sábado?–preguntó levantándose, amagando a irse. Yo asentí y ella me sonrió.

–Pues te espero–agregó a lo último y se marchó del lugar.

–Allá voy a estar. Puntual, ¿sí?

Asintió con una sonrisa amplia desde el marco de la puerta y se fue.

Ahora me quedé solo, con el tiempo necesario para reflexionar todo. Pensarlo en frío y decidir qué hacer con mi vida. Y con estos dos jóvenes que me enloquecen y me ponen en duda acerca de lo que quiero.

 _Soy un maldito enfermo._


	5. Capítulo 5

Esa noche me fui a dormir temprano, no quise levantarme tarde. No sirvió de mucho puesto que el reloj marcaba las once cuando desperté. Con fiasco y desánimo tuve que apagar la alarma para que dejara de sonar. Me senté en la cama, había estado bebiendo un poco y la cabeza se me rompía. Sentía como un terremoto dentro, sentí que se me iba a partir del dolor. Llevé mi mano a mi frente, frotándome un poco antes de ponerme en pie y caminar hacia el baño. Allí tenía algunos analgésicos para calmar la molestia. Tocaron la puerta un par de veces y Piers entró a paso lento, buscándome por todas partes. Yo salí con el vaso con agua en la mano y el cabello desarreglado. Motivo por el cual me sonrío radiante y yo le devolví el gesto de la misma manera. Quise arrimarme a él para abrazarlo pero su brazo me negó todo.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso ahora no puedo abrazar lo que es mío?–pregunté con la mirada severa y cierta indignación bien oculta por mis gestos.

–Yo no soy tuyo, Chris. Y no pasa nada, sólo que no quiero que me abracés–negó él entregándome una carpeta. La miré por unos segundos, leyendo la etiqueta que estaba pegada en la parte delantera. En ella decía "divorcio".

–¿¡De dónde sacaste esto!?–grité tan molesto que arrugué la carpeta y la tiré a un lado. Él fue y se agachó para juntar cada hoja con cuidado. Yo lo tomé por la parte de atrás del cuello de su remera y lo obligué a pararse ante mí.

–¿¡De dónde mierdas sacaste eso, Piers!? ¡Te hice una pregunta! ¡Contestamela!–lo tenía tomado del brazo, ejerciendo fuerza en él. Retorciéndoselo por detrás de la espalda.él gemía adolorido y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos– ¡No llorés y decime quién mierda te dio eso!

–Án…Ángela–gimoteó buscando la manera menos dolorosa de zafarse de mi agarre.

–¡No debiste haberlo tomado!–exclamé ejerciendo aún más fuerza.

–C-Chris…soltame. Me e-estás lastimando…po-por favor…–tartamudeó quejumbroso haciendo que las lágrimas soltaran sus manos con las que se sujetaban a sus párpados para mantenerse retenidas. Lo empujé así como lo tenía contra la pared y le dije decidido, insensato y con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Yo no voy a firmarle el divorcio a aquella estúpida. Va a seguir siendo mía pese a lo que tenga con vos.

–No va ser para bien–murmuró frotándose la muñeca y trotó fuera de la habitación. Miré un rato aquellos papeles con odio. Luego proseguí a levantarlos y ordenarlos meticulosamente como estaban antes de haberlos tirado. Los leí detalladamente. Cada indicación, cada palabra con suma atención en ella. Allí volvieron los hechos que tal vez hayan arruinado este matrimonio. Supuse que las discusiones por nada, los celos enfermizos por cosas que me imaginaba. Verla en brazos de otro…

–Estúpida–gruñí haciendo un bollo aquella carpeta entera para luego arrojarla al suelo con desprecio tanto como a ella como a la situación. No la culpo, fue mi descuido quien la llevó a cometer el crimen. Fui yo quien la incentivó a acostarse con otro. La perdoné porque sabía que no podía dejar de amarla de un día para el otro. Entonces hicimos un pacto, una promesa de corazón. Que ninguno descuidaría la relación y que seríamos fieles hasta la muerte.

 _Mentirosa…dijo que yo era todo lo que deseaba…_

Volvió a hacer lo mismo. A quebrarme el corazón por segunda vez, siendo con dos a la vez. Con dos hombres al mismo tiempo. Debo admitir que tuve ganas de asesinarla, hacerla sufrir lo mismo que yo sin embargo no lo hice por Thomas. Él quien me abraza con todas sus fuerzas para hacerme sentir querido en este mundo. Quien no juzga lo que hago y tampoco critica.

 _Pero si supiera lo que hago…me diría que estoy mal. Que no es el camino correcto, que yo amo a su mamá solamente…y las cosas no son así. Se fueron al carajo._

Quise llamarlo pero de seguro ella no me dejaría hablar con él. Mucho menos verlo si así se lo pidiera. Tan sólo quiero dejarle entendido que lo amo, más que a mi propia vida. Marqué el número de Ángela con mi celular. Escuché el pitido de la llamada pero cortaron al instante.

 _Hija de puta…_

Volví a marcar, ya con los nervios al límite por la situación que pasé con Piers. Ella cortó la llamada nuevamente.

–Me cago en todo–caminé hacia el baño y dejé el vaso en el lavabo sino quería que se termine estrellando contra la pared. Me miré al espejo por unos segundos, no me reconocía. Repetía varias veces que no era yo. No era Chris Redfield. No era yo. Me veía distinto. Amargado, decaído. Demacrado podría describirme mejor. Sí, eso. Estoy demacrado, viejo, destruido. Abrí la canilla desesperado y mojé varias veces mi rostro.

Necesitaba verlo.

Necesitaba saber cómo está. Que me abrace como cuando era un chiquillo. Sé que tiene siete años pero tengo el derecho a mimarlo como un bebé por el simple hecho de ser mi hijo.

Me decidí. Voy a ir a verlo pero no sin un regalo para él. Troté a mi habitación. Tomé mi camisa, mi suéter negro y mi chaqueta oscura y me propuse como meta estar todo el día con él.

Salté a las apuradas al exterior de la central, buscando con la mirada mi auto puesto que se me había olvidado dónde lo había dejado. Alcé un poco la mirada y al fin di con el punto exacto. Corrí y cuando entré, lo puse en marcha y salí a las apuradas hacia lo que alguna vez fue mi hogar. Miré la entrada y noté que no era la misma de siempre. Los arbustos que adornaban la entrada estaban secos, muertos. El color de la casa era gris, uno oscuro y bastante tétrico. De tan sólo ver el estado de la casa, entendí que la situación ameritaba rápido un divorcio. Por más que me duela en el fondo, por más que sea difícil, lo voy a hacer. Por ella y por nuestro hijo quien no merece sufrir todas nuestras penas. Tengo que ser un hombre realmente, dejar de hacer sufrir a la persona que alguna vez amé. Toqué la puerta con el nudillo del dedo índice. Escuché unos pasos por detrás de la puerta, luego una figura menor a mí se apareció por detrás de la puerta.

–¡Thomas!–exclamé. Él corrió hacia mí con los brazos abiertos como si le fuera la vida en ello. Yo lo tomé y lo alcé al aire, mirando sus ojitos azules. Muy parecidos a los míos. Una sonrisa radiante y el cabello claro como la madre. Lo abracé con fuerza, hundiéndome en su aroma de niño y abrigándome con el calor de su cuerpo.

–Papi…–susurró con la voz quebrada. Yo miré al suelo tratando de contener las lágrimas para no hacerlo sentir peor de lo que ahora se sentía. Besé su mejilla con suavidad, un beso corto con la ternura que a veces sale de mí. Los hombres de guerra no pueden ser tiernos. No puedo darme el lujo de llorar ahora. Los soldados no lloran en situaciones así…no lloran.

–¿Por qué llorás?–preguntó alzando mi mentón con sus dos manos.

–Es que te extrañé mucho–respondí refregándome el ojo con el dorso de mi mano derecha. Parpadeé un par de veces y lo miré esbozando una sonrisa decaída. Apreté los ojos y mordí mi labio inferior con impotencia–Te amo, hijo mío…–murmuré volviéndolo hacia mí.

–Yo igual, papá…pero…–alcé la mirada para verlo a los ojos, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

–¿Pero qué?

–¿Por qué te fuiste?–preguntó agachando la cabeza. Supe que estaba decepcionado de mí. Le había decepcionado la persona que le había prometido que nunca lo iba a dejar solo.

–Tuve que ir a misiones, Thomas. Ya sabés que papá trabaja como militar. He estado muy ocupado, perdóname, Tommy. No…no es mi culpa estar así, ¿Sí? Tampoco es tu culpa.

–Lo sé, papi–asintió y me abrazó con todas las fuerzas. Yo me senté con él sobre mi regazo, acobijándolo entre mis brazos y mi pecho.

–¿Te parece si vamos a pasar el rato juntos? Es que quise pasar un rato juntos después de tanto tiempo–pregunté alzándome con él entre mis brazos, como cuando era un bebé recién nacido. Ese al que le tenía terror por tener un hijo sin saber lo maravilloso que es ser padre. Que seas su mundo, que lo ayudés a todo lo que necesita. Que seas su héroe aunque sabés que sos un simple humano–Tenemos que preguntarle a tu madre–inquirí con odio a todo lo referido con ella.

–Sí–asintió. Caminando hacia dentro de la casa tomando mi mano, me invitó a pasar cordialmente. Pasamos lo que era la cocina, con la arcada que la dividía del comedor. Thomas corrió hacia el sillón donde ella estaba postrada leyendo unas de esas novelas de amores imposibles o difíciles. Desvié mis ojos hacia otro lado desinteresado en ella. Ese interés lo perdí hace tiempo, justo cuando otros la vieron tan fácil para llevársela a la cama.

 _Prostituta._

Ella giró la cabeza, gesticulando una mueca de disgusto y asco. Volvió al menor y le acarició los cabellos, dándole un beso suave sobre su frente y luego en la mejilla. Se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia mí.

–¿A dónde pensás llevarlo?–cuestionó fulminándome con la mirada de musgos y asesina con la que solía mirarme en tiempos pasados.

–Llevarlo un rato conmigo para pasar un día con él–crucé los brazos y enarqué la ceja.

 _¿Qué mierda piensa? ¿Que lo voy a vender a la primera persona que se me cruce? ¿Que lo voy a llevar a las misiones conmigo? ¡Qué estúpida! ¡Es mi hijo!_

–Eso espero–respondió.

–No soy descuidado como vos. Yo sí cuido lo que quiero. Además, es mi hijo. Yo lo cuido como a nada en este mundo. Thomas, andá a prepararte. Te voy a llevar al parque. Luego vamos a ver si comemos fuera–él corrió hacia su pieza a prepararse. Luego de unos minutos salió con una campera

–¡Pero!–interrumpió ella con el índice al aire.

–¡Sin peros!–respondí con la voz ronca y fuerte–Tengo todo el derecho por ser el padre.

–Sí pero yo soy la que tiene la tenencia del niño. Y si quiero puedo prohibirle que te lo llevés–alegó. Yo quedé con la ilusión rota, mi sonrisa al saber que podría estar con él se esfumó. Tenía razón y Thomas no podría hacer nada. No podría puesto que tenía que obedecer lo que dijera su madre. Agaché la mirada, apretando los puños con impotencia pero, a la vez, con ese instinto homicida hirviendo en mi sangre.

–Bien–dije sin más y con la mirada perdida, inexpresiva pero en el fondo se notaba la ira que contenía sólo por Thomas, porque él no se merece sufrir todo lo que sufrí. Di un paso hacia atrás mirando a la cara de cachorro abandonado en mi hijo. Tragué y giré dirigiéndome a la puerta. Estaba a punto de cerrarla cuando una mano me tomó de la muñeca y vi a Thomas asomarse por le hendija que dejaba la puerta y su marco.

–No te vayas, papá…quedate conmigo…unos minutos…–me tiraba hacia dentro de la casa más yo ejercía la suficiente fuerza para que no me llevara con él. Yo negaba varias veces y el alma se me partía. Dejarlo así sin despedirme, sin poder estar con él. Tiré de él y lo apegué a mi cuerpo, abrazándolo en nuestra última despedida, susurrándole que lo amo más que a mi vida. Me senté entrecruzando mis piernas con él en el centro, tan junto a mí siendo él la noche y yo la luna que ilumina su camino oscuro. Soy la luz que brilla radiante en su vida y lo ayuda a dormirse por las noches para que se sienta seguro de que los monstruos de la vida jamás le van a hacer daño. No mientras yo viva y pueda enfrentarme a cuerpo y sangre con ellos.

Allí nos quedamos hasta que se hizo de noche, las lámparas de las calles eran nuestra única fuente de iluminación en ese momento. Él ya se había dormido pero yo no dejaba de llorar. Sollozaba impotente, pensando en que esta vez podría ser la última en que vea a mi hijo, sumado a la discusión con Piers. Supongo que tendré que pedirle perdón por todo. A él y a Thomas, ninguno de los dos se merece que los descuide o los maltrate.

–¡Thomas!–gritó Ángela desde el umbral de la puerta.

–Está dormido–contesté. Levanté mi cuerpo quejumbroso con él recostado sobre mi hombro, caminé hacia la casa para entrarlo a lo que era su habitación. Lo deposité suavemente en la cama. Al lado de la cama me hinqué para así hacer un tipo de testamento de disculpa a mi hijo.

–Te pido perdón, hijo mío por no ser un buen padre. Por descuidarte, por no darte el amor que realmente te merecías de mí. No tuve el tiempo suficiente para sentar un rato con vos para hablar o para preguntarte cómo te fue en el colegio…o sólo para sentarnos a mirar televisión juntos o jugar con tus mascotas o tus juguetes…estoy haciendo lo mismo que mis padres…te estoy descuidado…–mis lágrimas volvieron y los sollozos ahogaban el sueño de mi hijo quien se revolvía entre las sábanas–…te echo de menos muchas veces…sé que estás grande como para decirte esto pero sos el bebé de papá y eso nada lo va a cambiar.

Él se refregó hasta quedarse por debajo de mi cuello, escondiendo su rostro allí.

–Te amo, bebé de papá–susurré apretando los ojos con las lágrimas que antes no habían salido y ahora caían libremente por mis mejillas. Me apegué a él, atrayéndolo desde la cintura hacia mí para sentirlo cercano después de tanto tiempo distanciados. Después me levanté, me limpié las lágrimas y troté fuera de ese lugar. Lo que menos quería era estar cerca de esa zorra. Me limpié las lágrimas que no derramé por orgullo y dignidad ante ella. Abrí el auto y me dispuse a llorar con las manos en el volante. Maldiciendo una y otra vez el haberme enamorado de una estúpida infiel como ella. Y para colmo me prohibió ver a mi único hijo, la personita que más amo en este mundo.

 _Te extraño, Thomas…y mucho…_


	6. Capítulo 6

Volví a la central, ya estaba de noche y el frío era tal que rajaba la tierra. Me abracé y froté mis brazos para calentarme un poco más fue en vano. Tambaleé hasta la puerta principal, doblé al primer pasillo dirigente a mi oficina. Sabía que allí nada me haría más daño. Estaría aislado como dejé el corazón tiempo atrás para no dejar indefenso ante las garras de las personas causantes de estragos en la sociedad. Esas que nadie quiere por ser dañinas, monstruosas y arremeten con la felicidad de uno.

 _La poca que me queda…_

Miré a través del vidrio y vi a Piers quien salía apurado, sin dirigirme la mirada.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunté. Giré hacia él y noté que sus ojos estaban rojos y se podía ver algunas lágrimas aún en ellos. Lágrimas que probablemente yo ocasioné. Estiré el brazo tratando de limpiarlas pero él me quitó de encima con un manotazo agresivo.

—No me toqués—manifestó él. Trató de alejarse sin embargo allí estaba yo, tomándole el brazo y atrayéndolo hacia mí para embriagarme con su fragancia.

—Tengo derecho—respondí en su oído.

—¿Derecho a qué mierda? ¿A tenerme sólo para complacerte? No—me empujó logrando zafarse de mi agarre. Yo quise agarrarlo de nuevo pero me evadió haciéndose a un lado.

—Tengo derecho a ayudarte y saber qué te pasa. Además, quería disculparme con vos.

—Claro, ahora que me ves así querés disculparte. Mientras tanto te importó un bledo lo que me dijiste.

—Lo sé—contesté agachando la mirada. La vergüenza se apoderaba de mí y mis ojos estaban tan vacíos como mi corazón—Sé que en el momento no me importó en lo absoluto y estoy arrepentido.

—Ya no te creo, Chris.

—Haría lo que fuese por recuperar tu confianza—recalqué.

—No sería lo mismo—respondió Piers amagando a irse.

—Muero por intentarlo—lo tomé del brazo y lo miré fijo, perdiéndome en la miel que sus ojos poseían.

—No te creo—insistió y tiró para librarse de mi agarre. Inmediatamente lo abracé, con todas mis fuerzas. Hundiéndome en su dolor perfumado de menta.

—Perdón—comenté hundiendo mi rostro en su hombro—Perdón si soy la peor porquería del mundo. No quiero lastimar a nadie más. Lo juro por mí y por mi vida—mientras recitaba estas palabras sentí sus manos sobre mi espalda, acariciándome suavemente como hace un tiempo—Perdón—dije por última vez.

Él no dijo nada cuando me reincorporé para mirar mi vergüenza reflejada en sus ojos. En cambio sentí sus brazos rodeando mi cuello para apegarme a él. Sentía que la sangre me hervía, los ojos querían volver a mojarse en agua tibia. Los apreté fuertemente con mis párpados resistiendo al quiebre de mi persona. Sin embargo, me empujó y salió corriendo lejos, perdiéndose en la espesa neblina que en la calle danzaba cuando entré.

—No te me vayas—susurré estirando mi mano estúpidamente pensando que podría alcanzarlo. Miré al piso por unos instantes y pasé hacia el interior de la central. A paso apurado fui hasta mi oficina, entrando a lo bruto y cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Corrí a la habitación y me tiré en la cama, pasando mis brazos por debajo de la almohada y el rostro hundido entre ella. Me revolví en ella mientras me ahogaba con mis propias lágrimas. Deseando que Piers estuviese conmigo aunque sean cinco minutos más. Pedirle disculpas cómo se debe y que dejar de lado esto que tanto daño le hace. A mí igual pero de mí no importa más nada. Él es el que me importa ahora porque sufre por mi culpa, porque soy yo quien lo hace pedazos con sus hechos y palabras.

Sentí unos golpeteos en la puerta. No tuve más remedio que limpiarme las lágrimas y exclamé que pasara quien fuese que estuviese allí. Entró Sheva lentamente haciendo resonar sus botas de montar en toda la madera del piso.

Se asomó apoyando la mano en el marco de la puerta y yo me senté al borde de la cama, dándole la espalda para ganar tiempo y limpiarme las lágrimas. Refregué efusivamente mis ojos ya hinchados por el llanto. Exhalé luego de un suspiro pesado y volteé hacia ella.

—¿Qué te pasó?—dije con la mirada severa. Tratando de disimular el haber estado llorando minutos atrás.

—Te escuché que golpeaste la puerta. ¿Estás enojado o algo por el estilo?—musitó ella acompañándome al borde de la cama. Aproximándose descaradamente a cada segundo hasta quedarse pegada a mí.

—No es nada—respondí volteando a mirar la mesa de luz.

—Bien…entonces…¿sabés qué le pasa a Piers? Lo vi llorando en el patio.

—No tengo idea—mentí. Era por mi culpa y si tuviese la oportunidad de cambiar todo, lo haría.

—En verdad estaba triste. Incluso no comió nada en la cena. Sólo estaba sentado allí con la cabeza hundida en sus brazos y llorando. Y sentí pena por él hasta que decidí preguntar qué era lo que tenía.

—Ya te dije que no sé nada.

—Bien…si vos lo decís—se arrimó más a mí para darme un suave y cálido abrazo. Apreté mis ojos por unos segundos sin romper en llanto y la abracé de la misma manera que ella lo hacía conmigo.

—Sé que algo les pasa a ustedes dos y no quieren contármelo.

La aparté levemente y la miré a los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces para que las lágrimas no aflojaran. Desvié mi vista hacia la pared y ella con su mano la volvió a donde estaba anteriormente.

—¿Estás seguro que nada les pasa?

Negué con la cabeza y me distancié un poco, poniendo mis manos entre mis piernas e inclinándome mediamente hacia adelante.

—Lo que pasa es que Piers y yo somos…


	7. Capítulo 7

**Lamento la demora. La inspiración no llega tan a menudo como antes.**

* * *

—Lo que pasa es que Piers y yo somos…—pensé en un momento fugaz lo que iba a decir. No podría confesar nada sino se iría todo al carajo—Somos muy buenos amigos y discutimos muy feo.

—Eso ya lo sabía—recalcó.

—Lo sé pero no sólo fue eso. Es que te apostamos.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo!?—exclamó eufórica y casi a punto de golpearme. Se había levantado, quedando más alta que yo y me intimidaba su carácter.

—Sí, por un chocolate. Consistía en ver quién ganaba una cita con vos. Es obvio que gané y a él no le agradó puesto que no podría tenerte—dije suspirando al ver sus ojos avellanas—Por eso se enojó conmigo. Además, yo soy muy burlón y eso empeoró las cosas.

Ella rió y me dedicó una sonrisa.

—No creo porque parece que él gusta de vos—acotó.

Yo quedé helado, con la mente en shock y los ojos miraban perdidos a la nada.

 _¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Acaso Piers le habrá contado? Agh, puedo esperarme cualquier cosa de él. Sus celos resultan ser irritantes a veces._

—Es mentira eso—negué con una sonrisa fingida y sacudiendo mi cabeza varias veces. Fingiendo no saber nada.

—No te estoy mintiendo. Siempre lo noto tan entusiasmado cuando habla sobre vos. Detalla tus logros y lo mejor de vos—agregó haciendo ademanes con la mano mientras rotaba a mi alrededor. Yo agaché la mirada, poniendo mis manos entre mis piernas. Conteniendo una lágrima que cayó de igual forma pese a mis intentos de conservarla conmigo. Ella se quedó mirándome fijo por unos instantes, luego se sentó a mi lado palmando mi espalda.

—¿Ahora qué pasa?—preguntó inclinándose lo suficiente como para ver mi rostro.

—Es que últimamente lo he tratado muy mal y por eso está así. Fue mi culpa. Ahora entiendo por qué está tan sufrido. Soy una basura—negué llevando mis manos a mi rostro.

 _Ahora entiendo por qué se ponía así cuando hablaba de Sheva pero…él fue quien me hizo verla de esa forma. Seguro fue para ponerme a prueba._

—Deberías disculparte con él y aclarar lo que él siente por vos. Si lo tratás mal sólo por ser así estás muy equivocado entonces. No debés hacer eso con alguien que sea diferente. Además, él te quiere como a nadie en este mundo—me palmó la espalda nuevamente y yo levanté la mirada hinchada y enrojecida. Ella me dedicó una sonrisa y comentó—Sos un ejemplo a seguir para él.

Refregué mis lágrimas y corrí hacia el perchero para tomar mi chaqueta. Luego salí de la habitación hacia las afueras en busca de mi auto. Cuando di con él, fui y me subí para marcharme al departamento del menor. Esta vez voy aclarar todo y ver qué le está pasando conmigo. Tal vez así, sólo así podré comprender lo que sufre cada que lo utilizo para mi beneficio.

Llegué a su departamento, estaba todo oscuro y las ventanas cerradas. Bajé y fui a la puerta a golpear un par de veces. Él me atendió con una bata puesta. Sus ojos estaban rojos por lo que concluí que había estado llorando desde hace rato. A veces me maldigo por ser así con él. Causándole dolor en su ser y yo sin poder remediar lo que hice.

—¿Puedo pasar?—hablé arrastrando un tanto la voz.

No dijo nada y amagó a cerrarme la puerta en la cara. Puse mi mano para frenarla y pasé mi brazo violando la privacidad de su vivienda. Más eso no me importaba. Sólo quería estar con él, escucharlo decir lo que me tiene que decir.

—¡Andate!—me gritó empujando la puerta.

—No me voy a ir hasta que hablemos—respondí ejerciendo mayor fuerza hasta entrar completamente—Sheva me contó lo que te tiene así, te gusto, ¿cierto?

—¡No!—gritó empujándome con sus dos manos hacia la pared—No me gustás…

—Me amás, ¿verdad? Por eso estás así—tomé sus brazos para atraerlo a mí y así poder envolverlo en un abrazo—Porque no pude ver lo que sentías por mí.

—No—insistió.

—No quiero que me mientas. Sólo decime sí o no y yo entenderé todo por mi cuenta.

—¿Para qué?—me apartó con sus manos en mi pecho—¿Para utilizarme cuando tengas ganas? No…—ahora agachó la mirada y noté unas lágrimas en su bata. Fue mi culpa el haberle provocado ese llanto genuino. Sentí culpa puesto que yo era el generador de sus lágrimas y ahora se deshacía entre mis brazos. Sus piernas se derrumbaron quedando de rodillas junto conmigo. Se hizo hacia mí, acurrucándose en mi pecho con la lluvia en sus ojos y una tormenta en su mente. El remolino incesante de mi egoísmo terminaba por apuñalarlo. Y yo sufriendo más por su llanto y todo lo que causé.

—Piers…—susurré en su oído.

—¿Q-qué?—tartamudeó secándose las lágrimas.

—Perdón—respondí abrazándolo contra mi pecho. Acariciando las hebras castañas perfumadas con una fragancia varonil y delicada como de hombre elegante. Tomé su mentón para obligarlo a verme a la cara. Sus ojos de miel se ponían brillosos ahora. No sabía si estaba soñando pero lo vi arrimarse a mí entreabriendo su boca. Lo sentí sobre mis labios, abriéndose paso para adentrarse en mi cavidad. Buscando con desesperación que yo correspondiese de la misma manera. Estaba siendo seducido nuevamente por él sin embargo no me negaba. Le correspondía abrazándolo con fuerza, apretándolo contra mí con egoísmo y posesión de su cuerpo. Sus manos pasaron a mis mejillas aclamando un beso más intenso y profundo. Uno donde él se venía encima de mí, recostándome en el suelo frío opuesto al calor reconfortante emanante de su cuerpo. En unos segundos se quitó de encima, apagando la llama procedente de mi interior.

—Yo te amo—musitó delante de mí. Con el rostro elevado a una altura prudente donde me tenía hipnotizado con sus ojos quienes lloraban al momento de pronunciar aquellas dolorosas palabras.

Yo no supe qué hacer. No sabía qué responder.

 _Porque yo no lo amo._

Volví a sus labios para mandarlo a callar y cortar con tantas palabrerías. No logré mi cometido ya que me recostó en el suelo con sus manos sobre mis hombros.

—¿¡Cómo sabés lo que le dije a Sheva!?—gritó hecho una fiera con la mirada sádica y fija en mí.

—Ella me contó—respondí.

—¡Me dijo que iba a ser un secreto entre nosotros dos!—confesó sacudiéndome bruscamente. Yo alcancé a tomarlo para dominar ahora su cuerpo poniéndome sobre él.

—¿Y yo cómo iba a saber?—exclamé ronco.

—¡Soltame ahora mismo!—forcejeó para zafarse de mi agarre más tuve que acercarme a sus labios. Rozándolos sutilmente, una caricia provocativa.

—Calmate y te suelto—susurré en su oído. Acariciando el lado contrario de su cabeza, alborotando un poco sus cabellos castaños—Tranquilo.

Su cuerpo fue cediendo, aflojándose lentamente como su de una marioneta se tratase cuando mis labios pasaban sobre la piel de su cuello. Inhalando su aroma, acariciando su cintura denotando posesión sobre la misma. Haciendo de lobo me abalancé sobre él, restregando mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. Él tomó mis mejillas, las acarició suavemente y me acercó a su boca para regalarme un beso apagado, ahogado. Su mirada bajó al terminar aquel contacto fogoso.

—Piers…—susurré y él puso el índice sobre mis labios. Me hizo poner de pie y, tomando mi mano, me llevó por un pasillo y doblamos a lo que sería su habitación. Enmarcó mi figura delante de él y empujándome a la cama me obligó a recostarme en ella. Caí en seco y con los brazos a cada costado de mi cabeza. Trepó por mis piernas, arrodillándose con cada una de las suyas al lado de las mías, con su sexo sobre el mío en un roce extremadamente erótico donde mis hormonas saldrían disparadas si continuase con su acto de picardía. Sus manos subieron deslizándose por mi abdomen hasta llegar la cremallera de mi saco, bajándola lentamente torturándome con su lascivia.

—Piers…por favor…—murmuré enronquecido. La visión se me nublaba. Sólo vi a Piers inclinarse hacia mi oído para susurrarme groserías que llevarían a mi cuerpo a un nivel superior de excitación. Donde él me dominaría y haría conmigo lo que quisiese. Sentí sus manos frías en el borde del cuello de mi camisa, bajó poco a poco en cada botón, desabrochándolo lentamente.

—Me faltó algo—susurró volviendo a la posición anterior. Se puso de pie y fue a su perchero, buscando lo que pronto vi que era una corbata. Se vino hacia mí nuevamente, poniéndose sobre mi bulto pero ahora tapando mis ojos con aquel pedazo de tela. Sentí su inclinación hacia mí, sintiéndolo nuevamente sobre mis labios ahora entrando más adentro con su lengua. Tomando mi cabeza para apagarme a él fuertemente. Al sentir sus cálidas carnes sobre las mías, presentía que el mundo se me desmoronaba. Se caía pedazo a pedazo recordando cada momento, cada tragedia, cada pena hambrienta de la poca vida que me quedaba. Piers se levantó cortando el beso poco a poco sin intenciones de hacerlo pero la situación lo requería forzosamente.

—Perdón…—repetía para sí mismo, tapándose el pecho tirando de su bata.

Yo me senté apoyando las manos sobre la colcha. Agachando la mirada con vergüenza cuando me retiré la corbata de mis ojos. Sin tener la suficiente valentía de verlo a los ojos.

—Quiero que te vayas—aclamó y yo alcé mi mirada al instante.

—¿Qué?

—Que te vayas, no quiero verte acá—inquirió señalando la puerta de su habitación. Poniéndose al margen de ésta. Al verme inerte sobre el colchón, gritó—¡Andate!

—No pienso moverme de acá—respondí cruzando los brazos. Él se abalanzó sobre mí tirando de mi chaqueta en dirección a la puerta. Las sacudidas dieron a entender que su enojo aumentaba a cada insistencia de mi parte así que tomé de su bata y lo eché a la cama. Trepándome por su cuerpo hasta llegar adónde quería posar mis labios. La tentación quería poseerme al verlo tan inofensivo ante la caricia que besaba la piel de su pierna hasta llegar a sus caderas donde allí quedaría para enjaularlas cerca de mí. Él deslizó sus manos por mis hombros hasta quedarse detrás de mi cuello. Ahora que tengo el tiempo necesario para contemplar sus ojos, noté la belleza que se reflejaba en ellos. Juventud, sinceridad, una pizca de tristeza y amor no correspondido. Y todo por no poder dejar de lado mi matrimonio. Simplemente no puedo despegarme de lo que más quiero en esta vida.

Él me empujó hasta caer de espaldas contra el colchón. Se puso de pie y me ofreció con la euforia más cruel mi retiro del lugar.

—Andate, capitán. No quiero volver a verlo—murmuró con un hilo de voz a punto de quebrarse. Abrazándose a sí mismo. Apretando los ojos para no romper en llanto. Su orgullo no le permitía el lujo de llorar delante de mí. Mucho menos con el estado de las cosas.

—Pensaba en quedarme esta noche con vos—hablé acercándome a él con los brazos abiertos a la espera de un apretón.

—¿¡No me escuchaste!?—gritó eufórico—¡Te dije que te vayas!

—No pienso irme—afirmé severamente. Por más que me lo ordene, no voy a dejarlo solo. Mucho menos con lo que pasó, lo que pasamos más bien. El sufrimiento de una persona que le pinta los pájaros en el aire para luego dispararle a cada uno. Acabándole con la ilusión infantil de una vida feliz.

 _¿Feliz? ¿Cuándo iba a ser yo feliz? ¿Cuándo? Si mi vida es sólo una maldita rueda de tragedias y penas. Nunca, y menos a este paso, conseguiría la felicidad que tanto anhelo._

—Te me vas ahora mismo—trotó hasta empujarme por la espalda hasta la puerta. Yo me giré y volvimos de nuevo al interior de la habitación. Recostándome en su cama con él encima de mi torso. Obligarlo a un beso forzado donde tomaría yo el control de la situación. Acaparando toda su boca hurtando su aliento. Piers apretaba mi chaqueta cuando mis manos pasaron a su sexo. Allí lo frotaba suavemente, un masaje exótico, un llamado a la lujuria. Quise volver a él pero un empujón me dejó sentado en la cama y una cachetada fortísima, sonora y pesada sobre mi mejilla rompió la tensión. Mis ojos apuntaban al suelo, sorpresivos y dolorosos ocultaban mi coraje. Ese coraje de pararme frente a él y tomar la imagen del capitán serio y distante que todos conocían desde un principio. En cambio, preferí volver a él para verlo en una esquina balbuceando alguna que otra incoherencia que no alcancé a oír.

—Sólo…—vaciló unos segundos con temor y con las manos sobre su bata, cubriendo vagamente las partes más expuestas de su cuerpo—…sólo andate y no vuelvas más. Por favor te lo pido, Chris—sus piernas eran de frágil cristal temblando ante el eco del potente vozarrón de una bestia. Esa bestia, era yo. Cayó al suelo, quedando sentado con la espalda contra la pared.

Quise acercarme pero aullaba enloquecido mientras me lanzaba cosas para evitar toda mínima distancia entre nosotros. Allí entendí que su amor sufrió una metamorfosis y se volvió vacío. Todo porque no supe llenar su agujereado corazón. Porque no supe comportarme como un caballero. Por no ser un hombre como corresponde. Un flechazo al pecho dividió mi motor vital. Taladrando más y más profundo hasta despedazarlo pedazo a pedazo. Piers me había prestado sus zapatos y entendí perfectamente lo pesado que son de llevar y las molestias causadas por pequeñas piedras. Comprendí cómo era estar en sus zapatos. Un amor sufrido, alguien que te usa, falta de afecto o cariño.

Abotoné mi camisa y acomodé un poco mi chaqueta tirando de ella. Lo miré una vez más. Había caminado hacia la cama, sentándose en el borde a desahogarse una vez más en el ahogo de sus lágrimas y con las manos en su rostro. Resbalando entre sus dedos ríos de penurias. Caminé por el pasillo y doblé a la puerta principal y, al salir a través de ella, alcé la mirada en busca mi auto puesto que la lluvia no me dejaba verlo con claridad. La visión era borrosa, como la estática de la televisión. Al verlo corrí lo más rápido que pude para así estar bajo su techo. Una vez dentro, miré perdido el vidrio del parabrisas. Apretando fuerte el volante y rechinando los dientes. En mi mente, la consciencia me acosaba recalcando el dolor que causé en él y, por otro lado, mis sentimientos florecían. Eran nuevos, jóvenes y frescos como una mañana con rocío en plena primavera. En cambio, la culpa me hizo golpear el volante. Insultando a la nada, deseando golpear a alguien y todo debido a un maldito sentimiento.

 _Yo no me estoy enamorando. Yo no me estoy enamorando. No, no estoy enamorado de Piers…porque…_

 _Porque no lo amo…_


	8. Capítulo 8

Hoy a la noche iba a ser el momento. Esta noche era la indicada sino fuese por estos sentimientos que aparecieron después de lo que pasó con Piers. Quisiera volver a ese momento y remediar todo. Ahora que entendí lo que él siente por mí. Que sé lo que se siente estar en sus zapatos. Lo que se siente volver a querer. No. Eso no es posible. Yo no lo quiero. No he querido a nadie más que a Ángela.

Aquella damisela asesina de sentimientos sin embargo, la sigo amando. Lo admito. Debo admitir que el ver que ella no siente lo mismo por mí me despedaza. Cuando quise salvar lo poco que quedaba de nuestro matrimonio, ella me remata con una infidelidad. ¿¡Qué digo!? Tres veces fueron las que me vio la cara. Y yo tan enamorado que estaba. Ningún hombre la querría como yo lo haría y lo sabía. Lo sabía perfectamente. No sé en qué fallé. Sinceramente le di todo lo que un hombre podría darle. Y lo hice de corazón…porque la amaba.

Ahora pienso en Piers. En el daño que le hice. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¡Ese chico está loco por mí! Y yo jugando con sus sentimientos. Haciéndolo una perra cada noche. Sólo un objeto para complacerme. Debió ser humillante para él. Mierda, me odio. Fui un completo idiota. Si es posible doy la vida para arreglar el daño que hice en su pobre corazón. Tanto él como yo estamos destrozados por un amor que no ama por igual. Llego a la conclusión de que hay algo que puede hacer para arreglar las cosas.

Estuve dentro de mi auto hasta que el reloj marcó las seis de la mañana. Piers saldría para los cuarteles dentro de poco. Ya me asqueé de llorar. Los ojos me dolían y apenas podía ver con claridad. Y para colmo la luz solar no ayudaba en nada. Salí del auto y fui hacia un pequeño arbusto de rosas. Traía conmigo una pequeña navaja con la cual corté algunas rosas rojas y las limpié de las espinas. Caminé hacia la puerta entreabierta de la casa de Piers. Él salía apurado, apretando su pañuelo contra su boca para taparse de la brisa fresca que cuarteaba sus carnosos labios. Me posé delante de él. Me arrodillé y le estiré mis brazos obsequiándole algo tan tonto pero que a él le gustaba. Era la más estúpida petición de perdón a algo sin remedios. De todas formas, el intento de recuperarlo valdría la pena si saliese victorioso.

—Piers…—susurré con el labio inferior tembloroso y los ojos volvían a hacerse agua—…perdoname…en serio…estoy arrepentido. ¡Mirame! ¡Estoy a tus pies! Me tenés de rodillas a tus pies…

Sentí un puñal en mi pecho el cual atravesaba de lado a lado mi marchito corazón cuando lo vi tomar mis rosas y las arrojó al cesto de basura más cercano.

—Te dije que no te quiero ver jamás en mi vida, Chris—manifestó severo, inclinándose hacia mí y con los puños apretando ira.

—Pero…yo…

—¡Andate, Redfield!—gritó haciéndose hacia mí. Nunca le he temido a nadie pero en la forma que se me abalanzaba me hacía sentir un inútil ante él, no era ese hombre sin miedo a nada, mi miedo era su actitud hacia mí. Él dio media vuelta y se marchó con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Apuré y corrí tras él para tomarlo por la espalda. Allí fui a sus labios, quería probarlos de nuevo aunque sea en contra de su voluntad. Logré apresarlos en un beso asfixiante. Él peleaba para zafarse. Estaba hecho un fiero. Ejercí mayor fuerza contra su cuerpo, apresándolo en el mío cortándole todas las salidas posibles de mi agarre. Poco a poco fue cediendo y me correspondía con suavidad. Era tranquilo y lo suficientemente tierno. Al cortar, lo vi con la mirada apenada y un pequeño rubor en las mejillas. Verlo de esa manera me incendió el estómago, ardía y era una molestia de aquellas. Sin embargo, el tenerlo así entre mis brazos era un alivio. Las mieles oculares de sus ojos tenían una pizca de vergüenza por tal acto. No es común en él la pena. Siempre se muestra firme y decidido. Serio y carente de sentimientos. Sin embargo, cuando besé sus labios, sentí el salto que su corazón dio. Fue fortísimo. Lo sentí cerca del mío y me sonreí.

—Te pido perdón y busco que me perdonés por todo. En serio, quiero arreglar las cosas. Y si es posible…cambiar por vos—murmuré sobre sus labios, intercambiando miradas varias veces fugaces.

—Yo dije que no quiero verte, capitán—respondió entre dientes y apretando el cuello de mi chaqueta.

—No me mientas. Sé que te morís por mí…lo siento cuando te rozo. O cuando tengo la posibilidad de ver más adentro de tu ser y tocarte el alma. ¿Vos creés que hago esto sólo para acostarme con vos? No…yo lo hago porque…—miré a sus glóbulos oculares resplandecer. Eran un brillo de enamorado sin cordura. A decir verdad, me gustaba que brillasen así por mí. Me hacía sentir como en aquellas épocas de mi juventud donde era feliz—…yo te deseo conmigo, Piers. ¿Realmente podemos solucionar esto? Yo sí quiero cambiar. Te lo demostré. Quiero cambiar, quiero estar contigo…

Él me hizo hacia atrás con sus manos en mi pecho, negando con cabizbajo.

—Lo siento, Chris. Esto no tiene solución—luego empujó desde mi pecho logrando librarse de mí y siguió su camino.

Sé que él me ama, lo sé. Puedo sentir su nerviosismo cuando lo toco pero si él quiere espacio, pues se lo voy a dar. Respeto hacia su persona sobre todo. No voy a presionarlo y mucho menos obligarlo. Entonces ese absurdo deseo de tenerlo para mí vuelve y me atormenta.

 _"_ _Ese chico debe ser mío"_

Troté siguiéndolo en la esquina donde dobló. Al dar con el paradero de Piers, corrí hacia él. Lo tomé del brazo obligándolo a seguirme.

—No me toqués, Redfield. Andá a saber a quién más estás tocando—manifestó apretando la muñeca del brazo del cual lo traía sujeto.

—Sólo a vos—afirmé casi llegando al auto. Allí abrí la puerta de atrás y lo arrojé dentro. Trepé por encima de él hasta quedar cara a cara.

—¡Dejame ir!—gritó ya sacado de quicio. Me sacudía con las manos en mi chaqueta.

—No te puedo dejar ir—musité alargando la cara. Él detuvo su accionar y me miró expectante, esperando a que continúe—…es que ya…ya no puedo dejarte ir, Piers.

—¿P-Por qué?—susurró atropellando cada sílaba y mirándome de arriba abajo, enarcando ambas cejas con algo de impaciencia en su rostro.

—Porque me has hecho sentir cosas que no he sentido desde hace mucho, Piers—afirmé con una sonrisa vaga y a medio terminar—…no sé cómo explicártelo…

—¿Es esta otra de tus estupideces para engatusarme y tenerme de nuevo?

Yo quedé viéndole en shock y los ojos a punto de desorbitarse.

—Piers…no…

—Sí, es para eso, Chris. Te conozco. Da igual a estas alturas—bufó desviando la mirada hacia un lado— Siempre obligás a todos a hacer lo que vos querés. Ya sea a contra o no de su voluntad.

Miré perdido a ese joven. Por mucho que lo negara, tenía razón. Siempre manipulando a las personas e hiriendo sus más profundos sentimientos. Me arrodillé haciéndome hacia atrás para darle el suficiente espacio como para que reincorpore. Así lo hizo él, evadiéndome un poco, tomando una distancia respetable.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa?—cuestionó agudizando su mirada.

—Tenés razón…soy un completo manipulador. Mejor te llevo a los cuarteles…—abrí la puerta para ir al lado donde Piers estaba. Abrí su puerta y él bajó pasando al asiento del acompañante. Yo, en cambio, fui en el del conductor. Encendí el motor y marchamos rumbo a la central.

En todo el trayecto no cruzamos miradas ni meditamos palabras. Fue sólo el silencio lo que reinaba en aquella atmósfera. En un momento sentí los ojos de Piers sobre mí. Me miraban entristecidos y no sé por qué. Si él no hizo nada malo. Yo soy el equivocado acá.

—Chris…—sentí la fragilidad de su voz al hablar, parecía que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto—…perdón pero nunca podremos tener algo…vos…vos estás casado.

Frené el auto de golpe llevando hacia adelante a ambos por la inercia y apagué el motor a un costado de la calle.

—Mirá, Piers. Mi matrimonio no tiene solución y si vos querés, ahora mismo voy y le firmo los papeles del divorcio a esa zorra—decía señalando a las afueras como si Ángela estuviese allí—Yo no quiero vivir en un matrimonio así. Nadie querría.

Sus ojos brillaron cuando declaré semejante cosa y la proximidad entre nosotros desapareció de un instante al otro, sellándonos en un beso efusivo pero no lo suficiente como para saciar lo que sentimos en ese momento. Se fue a mi mentón a depositar besos cortos allí. Así se fue deslizando por mi cuello dejando en cada paso sus besos. Yo había cerrado los ojos a la espera de que hiciese conmigo lo que quisiese. Sentí sus dientes penetrando mi carne y gruñí ronco como león. Pasó por encima de mi regazo situándose allí para poder deshacerme a besos de una manera inimaginable, sujetándome por las mejillas con ambas manos para no escaparme de su ataque. Cada uno mejor que el otro, me hacía desear más de ellos. Se volvían apasionados y lujuriosos de momentos pero luego volvían a la ternura y dulzura que Piers lograba transmitirme. Al cortar, nuestro aliento escaseaba y ambos jadeábamos tratando de recuperarlo. Sus manos sobre mis hombros y las mías en su cintura. Nuestras miradas expectantes a la espera de que el otro empiece con un nuevo beso.

—¿En serio que harías eso por mí?—musitó exhausto sobre mis labios. Yo embobado con la línea de sus labios no respondí en ese momento. Anhelaba un ataque como el anterior donde sepa dominarme y manipularme a su lascivo antojo. Fui yo quien lo tomó por la nuca para atraerlo y comerme sus labios en un beso profundo. Piers estiró su mano para girar la perilla del asiento y así tirarlo hacia atrás dejando una especie de cama.

—Sí—respondí teniéndolo encima de mí. Su sonrisa radiante como él sólo me hizo entender que todo podría volver a ser como antes más el miedo de perderlo nuevamente me torturaba. Sentí un suave roce en mi sexo el cual se convirtió en uno más brusco y excitante.

—Para ganarte esto tendrás que demostrarme que me querés mientras tanto no habrá ningún contacto—dicho esto se bajó y se volvió a su asiento. Acomodándose la ropa y el cuello de la chaqueta.

—Y te lo voy a demostrar—dije entre sonrisas asintiendo y llevando una mano a su rodilla.

Dejé de lado mi accionar y encendí nuevamente el motor dirigiéndonos a la central nuevamente. Una vez allí, estacioné el auto y bajé primero para dirigirme a la puerta de Piers y abrirle como si del rey de algún país se tratase. Lo acompañé a la par hacia su oficina. Observándolo de reojo, analizando su fisionomía y sus gestos. Contemplé sus facciones definidas pero juveniles, como de un niño pequeño. Su nariz recta y sus ojos de miel. Sus labios carnosos eran los que tenían toda mi atención. Un manjar a mi gusto. Me sonreí cuando miró hacia mí. Él hizo lo mismo pero un poco tímido, tal vez llevo mucho tiempo viéndolo y por eso le intimidé. Él entró a su oficina invitándome a pasar aunque sea para tomar un poco de café. Yo negué con la cabeza desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Quiero ir a ver a Thomas, es que ya lo extraño—acoté un tanto deprimido por la idea de que Ángela no me lo deje traer a la central.

—¡Ah! Entonces te acompaño—agregó con una sonrisa volviéndose a mí—Lo hubieses dicho antes y ya íbamos en un solo recorrido—de ahí salimos los dos nuevamente hacia mi auto. Más tarde tendríamos tiempo para un café.

Llegamos a lo que fue una vez mi casa, mi hogar. La miraba con despectivo, con tristeza tal vez pero no es el caso. La cuestión me aterraba, volver a entrar para causar el mal en mí. Todo porque no he despegado de la base de lo que una vez fue. Piers me observaba con detenimiento. Cada movimiento, cada gesto nervioso, impotente. Sentía lo que yo y lo asimilaba como suyo tras negarlo luego. Tomé la iniciativa y golpeé la puerta un par de veces. Supuse que apenas la viese la ira y la impotencia se irían y así fue, simplemente no puedo dejarla ir así como así. No podría darla por muerta y firmar aquellos papeles de una vez por todas y así tener a Piers conmigo. No podía pese a lo que me hizo sentir ese joven aquella noche. Ella abrió con Thomas detrás de su cuerpo, mirándome como con odio, desprecio incluso con miedo.

—Hijo mío…—susurré con una sonrisa tierna, acuclillándome con los brazos abiertos a la espera de él. No hizo nada, se quedó mudo y estático detrás de su madre—¿Thomas?—pregunté con incredulidad.

—Él me dijo que no lo querés como antes porque no viniste a verlo ni lo llevaste a pasear—dijo Ángela recargándose en el marco de la puerta—Siquiera lo llamaste—agregó con descaro.

Mi rostro enrojeció de furia, me pareció bastante presuntuosa su conducta. Ni un infante haría semejante bullicio. Poner en contra a mi hijo no le valdría de nada. Mucho menos para que lo deje de querer.

—¡Estuve llamando toda la maldita semana para hablar con él y vos me cortabas la llamada por estar haciendo no sé qué cosas con algún hombre por allí!

Piers quedó desconcertado y Ángela me miraba escrupulosamente hasta que rompió en llanto, cayéndose sobre sus piernas a derramar su agonía. El pobre de mi hijo le cree toda su actuación y se abrazó fuertemente a ella a sollozar.

—¡Hiciste llorar a mi mamá!—exclamó con los ojos inundados—¡Sos un monstruo!

Negué moviendo mi cabeza. Mis párpados se sentían caer, la sonrisa se me alargaba y en mis ojos llovía en silencio. Mis puños cargados de remordimiento, temían por no saber controlarse y terminar con una situación peor.

—Tommy…—musité acercándomele con las manos hacia él. Rabioso me alejó a gritos eufóricos.

—¡Vos no sos más mi papá!—gritó a lo último cerrándonos la puerta frente a nuestras narices azotándola con fuerza.

Agaché la mirada, limpié de mis lágrimas. Ya no queda nada, no hay nada por hacer. Giré de vuelta a mi auto, Piers me seguía a paso lento, casi a mi par. El furor se apoderó de mí incitándome a golpear una pared cercana. La pateé, gruñí entre sollozos con cada golpe. Desquitándome con algo material para no matarla, la simple idea de quitarle la vida podría marcar una gran diferencia en la mía. En la cárcel por perder el respeto y sin mi hijo por la ley. La considero injusta porque cuando yo quise tener a ese niño bajo mis cuidados, no me lo permitieron a pesar de que su madre haya sido la que rompió la relación con sus andanzas de mujerzuela. Piers amagó a acercarse a mí pero lo desvié con un grito. Insistió y me giró tomándome por los hombros.

—¡No podés estarte como un fracasado mientras esa zorra te humilla!—me gritó sacudiendo de mí—¿¡Vas a dejar que esa zorra de mierda te arruine la vida!?

—¡No te atrevas a llamarla así de nuevo! ¿¡Me has entendido!?—afirmé los brazos sobre los del joven, girándolo para estamparlo en seco contra la pared.

—¡Eso es lo que realmente es!—afirmó. Mi adrenalina aumentó junto con las ganas de propinarle un buen puñetazo para que callase todas sus groserías acerca de mi esposa.

—¡NADIE LE DICE ESO A MI ESPOSA!—grité estampándolo con fuerza contra la pared, sujetando de su cuello en un apretón asesino inevitable. Tras caer en cuenta de mi acto, lo solté de inmediato. Piers yacía en el suelo, con tos ahogada y arcadas prominentes.

—Es por eso que no quiero verte…—murmuró ahogado, al borde de romper en llanto.

—Piers…por favor…no, no quise hacerlo. Perdoname—me arrodillé frente a él. Lo envolví entre mis brazos, hundiéndome en el aroma de coco y leche que su piel emanaba. Pese a tanta cursilería, recibí un fortísimo puñetazo en la boca del estómago por el cual caí ante aquel joven. Cuando me alcé, divisé su mano alzarse y arremeter hacia mi mejilla en un impacto en seco y sonoro.

—¿No querés hacerlo? ¿¡NO!?—su labio inferior temblaba ante cada palabra y amagaba a cada instante a otro golpe como el anterior—¡Nunca vas a cambiar, Redfield! ¡Y todo porque esa zorra te tiene tan estúpido que ni en tus alrededores pensás!—tras esos griteríos recibí otra cachetada. Más fuerte que la anterior hasta el punto que el lado derecho de mi rostro ardía como el mismísimo infierno. No sé qué era peor, si su dolor, el dolor de sus golpes o mi vida. Supuse que mi vida al notar su llanto incesante sobre sus mejillas. No pude verlo por lo que agaché la cabeza. En eso escuché un "Te odio" dejado, con pesadez pero a la vez con ira, euforia y una carga enorme de desprecio.

—Pero…Piers…—me interrumpió tomándome de los pelos, obligándome a verlo a la cara cuando hablara.

—¿Pero qué?—preguntó retóricamente, luego me tiró hacia atrás quedando de espaldas sobre el concreto de la vereda—Lo que pasa es que sos un gran cobarde. Todo por no dejar lo que te lastima por miedo a no conseguir nadie quien te cuide. Cuando yo, YO—ese "Yo" lo dijo con más énfasis, señalando que él era mi centro de atención— Yo era capaz de amarte y cuidarte como si me valiera la vida en ello. Aunque signifique olvidarme de mi vida pero a vos…a vos te da igual lo que yo sienta…—sus ojos terminaron en un estallido como el impacto del agua sobre las rocas y se retiró de la escena. Él quiere probarme, quiere ver hasta dónde llego por tenerlo. No creo que mucho pero sí hasta agotarme.

Ya resignado en mi oficina pasé al baño para verme la cara. Tenía una mancha rosada horrible y el ardor era una verdadera molestia. Abrí la canilla para que el agua fluyera y opté por lavarme un poco. Tal vez la frescura del líquido calmaría el ardor. La puerta rechinó, temí por quien podría llegar a tratarse. De Sheva se trataba, lo sé por el golpeteo de botas sobre el piso de la oficina.

—¿Chris?¿Estás?—preguntó adentrándose a la parte de la sala. Inmediatamente salí luego de su llamada—Tengo noticias.

—Sí, acá estoy—salí secándome el rostro con una toalla—¿Qué pasó—pregunté retirando aquella tela de mi rostro para verla fijo a sus ojos avellanas. Eran bastante bonitos, cálidos y alegres. Juventud es lo que ella refleja a diferencia de mí quien soy un viejo de cuarenta años.

—Piers está internado—soltó sin más—Intentó suicidarse. Lo encontraron desvanecido en su casa.


	9. Capítulo 9

No salía de mi asombro y la presión sobre el centro de mi pecho era punzante, desgarradora, mortal. El mundo se me caía pedazo por pedazo, despintándose de sus colores volviéndose de un horrible gris y negro. Corrí al escritorio y de un golpe tiré todo por la borda. Sheva quería acercarse pero temía que algún objeto la golpeara o que yo reaccionara violentamente con ella. La foto de Claire, la miré unos segundos, contemplándola antes de que la arrojara contra la pared. Partiendo en pedazos tanto el marco como el cristal que la cubría. Me odié, realmente me odiaba. No podía evitar que algunas lágrimas impotentes se resbalen por mis ojos. Yo causé todo, yo arruino todo. El problema de todo esto siempre fui yo. Cesé de rodillas al suelo, ahora lo golpeaba hasta que los nudillos sangraran. Maldecí todo lo que pude. Mi vida, mis errores, todo, incluyéndolo.

—Tranquilo, Chris—musitó la morena apoyando su mano sobre mi hombro. Por inercia lo evadí con un manotazo.

—No me toqués. Te lo pido de buena manera, no vaya a ser que te lastime a vos también—respondí viéndola de reojo por encima de mi hombro con ojos de sangre. Me reincorporé y volví a mi escritorio. Ella me siguió ignorando la advertencia.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Puedo saber?—inquirió apoyándose en el borde del escritorio con ambas manos.

—Eso no te incumbe—contesté perdido.

—Sí, se me incumbe así que voy a estar esperando que me lo digas—insistió.

—¡Que no te incumbe, maldita idiota!—grité hastiado. Me había puesto de pie, mostrándome superior a ella en todos los aspectos. De rango, altura, carácter. Todo. No dijo nada, sólo bajó la mirada a sus botas de cuero.

—Entiendo...—volteó y enderezó su camino hacia la puerta.

Yo me empujé con las manos usando el escritorio como punto de apoyo, haciendo la silla hacia atrás para correr hacia ella y abrazarla por la cintura. Hice tanta fuerza como para sentirla lo más cercana a mí, con mi rostro sobre su hombro. Envuelta en un abrazo egoísta y posesivo. Sin darle salida por ningún lado. Presa de mí, atada a mí como quería en ese momento.

—No, Sheva. No te vayas…se me alteró el humor. Perdón…—murmuré cercano a su oído. Rozándolo con el áspero de mis labios logrando un intenso gemir de su parte. Sonreí entonces.

—Si te pregunté es porque me interesa tu situación y quería ver si podría hacer algo para animarte—exclamó revoltosa entre mis brazos. Oculté mi rostro en su cuello, acariciando su suave piel con mi carrasposa barba.

—Lo que pasó es que Piers no aceptó el que yo lo haya rechazado—expliqué. Acariciando en círculos su abdomen—Es que mi corazón está siendo robado últimamente.

—¿Por quién?—inquirió ella volteando a verme.

—¿Eso también te interesa?—impuse enarcando una ceja y la mirada fijamente perdida en la suya.

Asintió a la espera de una respuesta. Yo dudé unos instantes al responder.

—Es joven—divagué separándome de ella para comenzar a caminar alrededor de mi escritorio a la vez que estaba haciendo ademanes con la mano—De cabello oscuro, de castaños ojos y voluptuoso cuerpo. Podría decirse que es la manzana de Adán y Eva y yo estoy dispuesto a probar de ella—añadí con una sonrisa cerrada pero de extensa longitud.

Ella se cruzó de brazos torciendo el gesto con disgusto. Aquella descripción de poesía barata no le cayó en buena gracia.

—¿Acaso te desagrada la descripción?—inquirí sentándome al borde de mi escritorio. Ella negó meciendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

—No, para nada. Es bastante poética y gráfica—respondió ella mirando hacia abajo. Viendo cómo movía sus pies parados en su talón.

—Al menos tengo algo de poeta—añadí con una sonrisa burlona.

—Podría decirse que sí—contestó con simplicidad.

—¿Vos creés que debí haberme dedicado a ser poeta? En este momento escribiría poesías—miraba mis dedos y luego volví a ella para encontrarme con unos ojos incrédulos. Ingenuos de joven, frescura de los treinta años acompañados de una sonrisa divertida y una nueva carcajada a mi colección.

—Tal vez—volvió a contestar simple—Supongo que debe ser una chica, ¿o estoy equivocada?

Me sonreí hacia un lado.

—No, estás en el camino correcto. Como siempre.

Ella frunció los labios como si pensara, torciendo su silueta hacia la izquierda y mirándome de reojo por el rabillo de sus soles oscuros.

—Creo saber quién es—concluyó convencida.

—Quiero escucharte—contesté ladeando mi cabeza hacia un lado, observando con cuidado cada movimiento de su cuerpo y la gesticulación apurada de sus labios.

—Es Jessica.

Torcí el gesto molesto, aquel nombre era una aberración para mis oídos. Me levanté dispuesto a responderle con la verdad.

—No, no es ella—aclaré negando varias veces con mi cabeza y sacudiendo mis manos—Ella sería la última persona a la que accedería para tener algo serio.

—La primera en tu lista sería Piers, ¿no?—inquirió con veneno. Yo quedé perplejo y los ojos como platos sin poder pensar en una respuesta para ella.

—¿Qué te hace creer eso?

—Pues, la amistad tan íntima que llevan ambos y la manera de mirarse a veces—soltó recargando la espalda sobre la pared continua a la puerta.

—Piers también sería la última persona en mi lista—aclaré severo.

—No se nota mucho.

—Trato de disimularlo para no herirlo—evadí.

 _«_ O al menos eso intento…»

—Es entendible—concluyó dando media vuelta y enfocada a la puerta, continuó—Tengo trabajo.

Luego la cruzó curvando hacia la rama donde se situaba su oficina. Yo miré fijo al rastro invisible de su cuerpo, perdido en él. Trayendo de nuevo aquella frase.

 _"_ _Piers también sería la última persona en mi lista"_

«No creo que así sea» pensé. «Creo que sólo me hago daño a mí mismo»

Recordé que Piers yacía internado en la enfermería y el horario de visita estaba por terminar. Sobre la mesa, algunas rosas que logré rescatar de la basura cuando él me rechazó. Seguían robustas y brillantes, de un color rojizo fascinante. Tomé una de esas hojas de bloc y en ella escribí con la mejor caligrafía que pude en ese momento.

 _"_ _Mejorate. Te dejo estas rosas"_

Y abajo, justo al pie del papel, mi nombre.

«Esto es lo más estúpido que he hecho en la vida» fruncí mi entrecejo al releer la nota y percibir un sentimiento incómodo al finalizar.

Todo sea por él finalicé.

Tomé las rosas, la nota y fui adonde Piers. Crucé los extensos pasillos, topándome con algunos soldados en el camino quienes querían platicar a lo que me negué cada momento. Tal vez en otra ocasión. Así hasta que por fin di con la enfermería.

Apenas puse un pie dentro del lugar, las enfermeras me habían identificado sin siquiera hacer uso de mi identificador. Enseguida me llevaron con él sin habérselo pedido antes sin embargo agradecía a todo momento su atención. Me guiaron entre blancas paredes y cortinas con aroma como cuando uno dice "olor a hospital". Al llegar a una pequeña sala recubierta por una cortina, pasaron ellas primero luego me dieron el paso a mí.

—Ya está estable—me comentó una de ellas mirando al joven con una sonrisa a la vez que acariciaba su frente.

—Pero aún no está bien del todo como para volver al trabajo—añadió la otra a la cual miré por instinto ladeando levemente la cabeza, observando a Piers en pequeños intervalos de tiempo.

—¿Es tu pareja?—inquirió la primera que habló—Digo por las rosas.

«Ojalá así fuese, pero no puedo darme ese gusto. No pienso serle infiel a mi esposa porque sé que le destrozaría el corazón. Yo soy hombre fiel…hasta cierto punto»

—¿Eh? Oh, no, no somos nada de eso—las mujeres agacharon la cabeza como con decepción. Tal vez hayan notado el comportamiento de Piers para conmigo y pensaron en esa diminuta posibilidad— Sólo que es un soldado apreciado y entonces pensé en traerle esto. Yo le debo mucho a este chico.

«La vida» completé en mi mente lo que me hizo sonreír amplio.

Las mujeres asintieron diciéndome que dejarían mi espacio con él. Corrieron al cortina y pasaron de a una siendo la última en devolverla a su lugar. En la mesita de al lado de la camilla había un pequeño florero de vidrio ondulado. Caminé hasta allí sosteniendo tímidamente las rosas entre manos. Las deposité ahí con cuidado, comprobando que el agua le llegaba al tallo de la flor. Luego tomé la nota, la releí una última vez y la coloqué sobre la mesita. Me devolví a mi anterior posición para sentarme en la silla pegada a la camilla. La arrastré provocando un irritante sonido y dispuse a sentarme.

Observaba su respiración normal. Su pecho hinchando y deshinchándose. Tenía miles de cables a su alrededor. Un respirador nasal y varios parches sobre su pecho desnudo pertenecientes al electrocardiograma el cual daba un claro informe de los latidos de su corazón.

Respiré hondo, aguantando unos pocos segundos y lo exhalé todo suavemente. El impacto de aquella escena terminaba por deshacerme a un ritmo lento y torturador. Alcé mi mano y la guie hacia la de Piers. La tomé entre mis dedos, acariciando dulcemente su dorso con mi pulgar. Se le notaba tranquilo, en paz consigo mismo sin embargo su rostro estaba inexpresivo incluso parecía frío, casi simulaba ser un cadáver.

Quise hablar pero el nudo de la garganta apretaba firme y seco. Disfrutaba mi sufrimiento al poder decirle todo y, a la vez, nada.

—Todo esto fue por mi culpa, ¿verdad?—dejé salir en un exhalo apagado, como si el aire me faltase—No debiste hacerlo, Piers. No debiste, ¿cómo te atrevés? Ahora sé lo que se siente el ver sufrir a una persona que quieres y todo por culpa de uno mismo…—recosté mi frente sobre el costado derecho de su torso, apretando con fuerza los párpados para no llorar—…te debo miles de cosas, Piers. Miles. Y todavía no sé cómo pagártelas. Te prometo que cuando salgas de acá…voy a ser distinto, te lo prometo.

Me levanté y me acerqué a sus labios, deposité un beso casto, afligido y doloroso sobre el frío de sus carnes. Estaban heladas como la nieve misma y tan áspera como una lija. Me reincorporé, respiré hondo tragándome los sollozos efusivos en mi pecho y las lágrimas de mis mejillas las borré con el dorso de mi mano.

Lo contemplé por varios minutos, fotografiando el momento en mi mente para luego arrepentirme de todo lo que he hecho en esta vida. Lo que le hice y lo que hago ahora. Él no merece sufrir. Él no merece aguantar toda mi mierda por ser un bastardo.

Él merece afecto y cuidados. Y yo pienso dárselos como corresponden. Sin esperar nada a cambio y a paso lento. Sin apuros es más seguro.

—Mañana voy a volver, Piers. Cuidate—dije haciendo a un lado la cortina. Me volteé para verlo por última vez y susurrar en un hilo silencioso—Te quiero.

Cerré la sala con aquella tela y corrí fuera sosteniendo las lágrimas al borde de los párpados. Queriendo llorar de impotencia. Llorar porque por mi culpa Piers estaba como está. Llorar porque no puedo dejar de lado a mi esposa. Esa bruja que me ha hecho sufrir y ahora me toca ser yo el malo del cuento entonces haría sufrir a todos como ella lo hace. Quiero llorar porque estoy envuelto en un falso romance.

A veces me dan ganas de irme, dejar a todos atrás. Pero no lo hago, hay una cosa que me lo impide y voy a averiguar de qué se trata.


	10. Capítulo 10

Esa noche no dormí. Me la pasé dando vueltas y vueltas sobre la cama con la mente ocupada en Piers. La habitación se tornó un horno pese a que afuere hiciese frío. Estaba incómodo, sudado y dolido en el pecho. La culpa cargada a mi hombro por no haber actuado como tenía que hacerlo. No era agradable saber que todo lo que quiero termina mal. Segundos más tarde, cerré los ojos y allí pude descansar como se debía aunque sólo tuve tres horas para dormir y volver a empezar el día.

Cuando fui a ver a Piers esa mañana, el cuerpo me pesaba, los ojos estaban embolsados por mis párpados y mis cabellos alborotados. En pocas palabras, impresentable. Tres horas no bastan para reparar el cansancio de una noche a puro desvelo sentimental. Pasé por el pasillo indicado por la enfermera y terminé en la misma habitación de ayer.

Piers seguía inerte, simulando su funeral antes de tiempo. Temí por esa idea, temí que no pueda tenerlo y la culpa me mataría por ser yo quien provocó tal tragedia.

Alcé mi mano con temor, pena y tomé la suya, acariciándola con el pulgar. Estaba áspero, frío. Me dio miedo en un instante, así se sentían los cadáveres de las varias personas que murieron frente a mis ojos. Sólo rezo que él no sea otra de las tantas. Luego posé mis ojos en las rosas situadas en la mesa a un lado de la camilla. Estaban tan brillantes y rojas como ayer. Sonreí porque sabía que a él le fascinan ese tipo de cosas. Sé que es muy tonto pero no importa, así es él. Además, me alegraba saber embellecía la habitación lúgubre y pálida típica de hospital.

Así pasé toda la tarde con él sino hasta el anochecer cuando tuve que marcharme. Tenía cita con el papeleo quedado de semanas. Me despedí con un saludo cordial con mi mano desde el umbral de la cortina.

—Hasta mañana, Piers—susurré apretado, el nudo ejercía mayor fuerza en mi garganta que resultaba mejor no hablar. Romper en llanto no ayudaría.


	11. Capítulo 11

Esa noche dormí bastante bien. Digo así porque tuve alguna que otra pesadilla. Nada grave, sólo alucinaciones. Visiones de una muerte horrorosa, un joven inexpresivo entre mis brazos. Ese fue el motivo que mi ánimo estaba por el suelo y mi pecho repiqueteaba erráticamente diciéndome que vaya a visitarlo. Sólo para estar seguro. Miro a la cómoda al costado de mi cama con el teléfono sobre ella. Estaba brillando y sonando. Era un mensaje de Claire, decía que en estos días se viene para la central a visitarme. Que las vacaciones les serán cortas pero lo suficientemente gratas al estar un momento conmigo. Le sonreí a la pantalla, sin darme cuenta que el celular se deslizó y cayó sobre mi nariz, dejándome un agudo dolor en la misma y sobre los ojos. Una buena, dos malas.

Había caminado hasta la enfermería luego de un desayuno lo bastante humilde. Sólo un café. Al entrar, pedí permiso a la enfermera de recepción y ella asintió en acuerdo mutuo. Caminé a paso lento, apretando las manos en el trayecto. Deslicé la tela que cubría la habitación y me encuentro con un Piers de mejor apariencia. La palidez se había esfumado, suspiré aliviado. Al menos sabría que mi pesadilla no se convertiría en realidad y, tal vez, sería recompensado con una segunda oportunidad. Esa mínima posibilidad era alentadora.

Miré las rosas, comenzaban a marchitar penosas. Debía comprar unas nuevas, un ramo un poco más robusto. A Piers siempre le gustó la simpleza, nada de cosas extravagantes. Tal vez exageré con lo de "robustez". Es que, ese chico lo merecía y no le daría el lujo de recriminarme el dinero que gaste en él. Lo hago por mi cuenta, no porque me lo pida. Da igual, lo haré.

Salí de allí y me fui a la primera florería que se me cruzó por la mente. Imaginé que unas rosas de plásticos serían más duraderas que unas de verdad. Sin embargo, no perfumarían el ambiente como se debe. He allí la duda. Si esto por aquello o por lo otro. No decido cuál.

Luego que la florista estuviese interrogándome el destinatario de las rosas, me convenció de comprar un ramo natural, que resultaban bonitas y aromatizan bien. No sé, ella dijo eso, yo sólo hago lo que me aconseja.

Terminada la paga, me saludó cordialmente con la mano y murmuró en un tono tan meloso que me asqueó.

—Suerte con ese soldado—había dicho.

Yo con ganas de tirar esas malditas rosas del demonio. Era sumamente patético y demasiado romántico para mi carácter.

"Romántico empedernido" me etiquetó la florista con descaro. Encogí los hombros y continué con mi camino. Cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras mi espalda.

Llegando a la central, Leon bajaba de su auto. Enarqué una ceja interrogativo.

«¿Qué demonios hace aquí?»

Él llegó y me abrazó cordialmente, sin previa introducción o saludo. Sólo luego de eso lo hizo.

—¡Chris! ¡Tan tiempo que no nos vemos!—exclamó sonriente. Esa típica sonrisa divertida en él—. ¿Cómo has estado? Escuché por allí que estabas de vaca…guau, guau, ¿Qué tenemos por aquí? ¿Para quiénes son?—inquirió señalando con el dedo el ramo entre mis manos sin borrar su estúpida y maldita sonrisa.

—Para alguien—respondí simplemente.

—Yo pensé que eran para Toby o algo así—contestó con un sarcasmo tan ácido que resultaba odioso escucharlo. Chasqueé la lengua contra el paladar negando el destinatario.

—Tal vez pero no—hablé poniéndome en marcha hacia la puerta, subiendo antes las escaleras con Leon a mi derecha.

—¿Entonces? ¿Alguien especial?—inquirió entonando su voz con picardía—. Ah, y por cierto, lo siento mucho por lo que estás pasando con Ángela. Debe ser frustrante y desagradable.

—Lo es—asentí acordando con él. Aclaré mi garganta y continué—Cada vez es peor. Ya ni hablamos, es más, discutimos porque no tengo siquiera derecho a ver a mi hijo ni pasar tiempo con él—agregué decepcionado. En mi juventud creí que era una mujer de clase buena pero resultó ser sólo una pintura con la cual enamorarme para hacerme sufrir tanto a mí como a mi hijo.

—Oh—expresó ladeando su cabeza hacia el suelo. No habló los minutos siguientes, el silencio era espantoso. Una vez parados sobre la puerta, Leon continuó—. ¿Sabés? A mí me pasó lo mismo. Tuve que afrontarme a las consecuencias y ahora tengo la manutención de mi niña.

—¿Acaso se drogaba tu mujer o qué? Porque para arrebatarle un hijo a una madre debe ser bastante grave la situación—acoté enarcando una ceja por la injusticia de esa ley.

Él rió negando varias veces con la cabeza.

—Algo así, Chris. Algo así.

—Sigo sin creerte lo de que viniste a verme estando en vacaciones, ¿qué es lo que realmente te trae por acá?—inquirí agudizando la visión. Sé perfectamente cuando a ese hombre se le escapa una mentira de la boca, incluso cuando trata de ocultarla. Sonrió nerviosamente.

«Justo en el blanco.»

Se llevó la mano al cuello y se masajeó levemente la nuca y la continuación al cuello de ésta.

—Eh…es que…me he estado hablando con un chico desde una semana. En cuanto me enteré de un accidente que tuvo, he venido a verlo—explicó resoplando de vez en cuando—. Me dijo que un tipo jugó con él y que quería empezar de nuevo. Así que me dio una oportunidad a mí.

—¿Su nombre?—cuestioné bajando levemente mi cabeza, odiando el momento incómodo producido entre ambos.

—Piers—respondió con una sonrisa amplia—. Piers Nivans.


	12. Capítulo 12

Quedé observándole determinante, procesando cada una de las palabras dichas con anterioridad al nombre. Sin poder creerle si lo que decía era verdad o no. Viniendo de Leon no se sabe a ciencia cierta qué es lo que piensa. Resulta ser cerrado en lo que respecta a sus pensamientos.

«Me dio una oportunidad a mí»

Presioné suavemente el extremo del ramo, torciendo bruscamente los tallos de las rosas que compré para Piers. Quise golpearle, gritarle; incluso llorar. Más no podía enterarse el por qué.

—¡Qué bien! Te aseguro que él te valorará porque eres una gran persona, Leon—fingí. Dolía, en verdad que dolía y este no era el momento de arrepentirse. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Él sonrió amplio asintiendo y se giró despidiéndose agitando la mano. En eso llegó Sheva trotando exhausta. Quedó estupefacta ante aquel robusto ramo de rosas, cuestionándome con la mirada sobre para quién era ese ramo. Estiré mis manos, incitándole a tomarlas y así lo hizo; con una sonrisa amplia y un beso de agradecimiento. Nada más; y se fue.

Yo posé mi mano sobre mis labios; no eran iguales, no los eran.


	13. Capítulo 13

Ese día no fui a verle porque sabía que Leon estaría ocupando mi lugar en ese preciso momento y también sabía que si me aparecería allí era para alboroto y peleas. Preferí concentrarme en los papeleos de las noches ausentes durante el internado de Piers.

Revolvía papeles, los ordenaba en una carpeta y luego los devolvía al estante. Así rutinariamente, así hasta acabar sólo con tres carpetas con unos cien informes cada una. A cambio recibí la visita de mi hermana quien entró de lo más animada a mi oficina sin pedirme permiso. Me abrazó efusiva e inesperadamente, casi que me asfixia con sus abrazos.

—¿Cómo has estado?—preguntó relajada luego de separarse de mí; no respondí. Claire sostuvo su mirada hacia mí antes de volver a preguntar—. ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

Negué meciendo suavemente mi cabeza hacia los ladoss. Sólo asintió y se dispuso a sentarse en el asiento contrario al mío, cegada por la idea de interrogarme sobre todo.

—Dejame adivinar, ¿Ángela, cierto?

«Parece ser bastante obvio pero no»

Negué lentamente.

—No, es por un soldado en mi equipo. Está grave y…—no dije más nada, estaba quebrándome sin darme cuenta—…es mi culpa.

—¿Y por qué es tu culpa?—inquirió ella cruzando su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, contemplándome perspicazmente.

—Porque casi muere y yo no pude hacer nada—expliqué y Claire torció su cabeza preocupadamente. Estiró su mano para tomar la mía y presionarla suavemente.

—Tranquilo, Chris. No fue tu culpa, vos darías todo por salvarles de cualquier amenaza. Sólo que nuestro trabajo es así de arriesgado—hablaba con parsimonia, tanta era su dulzura que me hizo sonreír en un momento. Había olvidado esa cualidad en Claire puesto el tiempo que llevamos sin vernos.

—Es que no lo entendés, Claire. Él casi se muere por mi culpa…—podía pensar que mi mirada contenía dolor por cómo Claire me veía con preocupación agobiante.

—¿Cómo? Explicate—ordenó solemnemente.

—Es que una noche llegué muy ebrio, estaba tambaleándome de lado a lado y lo usé como mi juguete por una noche—expliqué.

Sé que está mentirle mucho peor si es mi hermana, la única familia que tengo. Más no tengo remedio hasta saber qué me pasa. Debo aclararme antes de que cometa alguna otra idiotez. Suspiré y ella comprendió mi falsedad por lo que cruzó sus brazos a la espera de una respuesta certera y verdadera.

—Está bien, está bien—aclaré refunfuñando.

—Quiero que digas la verdad, Christhoper—replicó indignada.

—Bien, jugué con él sin saber lo que sentía por mí. Hicimos varias veces el…—Claire alzó su mano para detener mi palabrería.

—Basta, no quiero hacerme de imágenes mentales. Es repugnante.

—¿Por haberme acostado con un hombre?—inquirí incrédulo.

—No, no es por eso. Es que vos das muchos detalles—respondió gesticulando muecas de asco. Reí divertido y me acomodé un poco sobre mi asiento, resultaba incómodo hablar de esto con ella.

—¿No estás enojada?—pregunté un tanto inhibido.

—Por una parte, sí y, por otra, no—aclaró—. ¿Cómo podés hacerle eso a Ángela? ¿No te sentís culpable con respecto a eso?

«La verdad es que sí»

Asentí levemente, ella carraspeó.

—Sí, me siento culpable por hacerle esto a ella—declaré afligido.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué hacerle eso a ella? ¿Por qué hacerla sufrir?

—¿¡Por qué!? ¡Porque ella me hizo sufrir a mí!—exclamé golpeando el escritorio, logrando que Claire se sobresaltara de su asiento.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?—inquirió como un interrogativo policial.

—Ella…ella…—las lágrimas caían lentamente por mis mejillas, chocando con mi barba de hace unos días. Recordar lo que pasó era volver a encerrarme en mí mismo, creando una coraza, una burbuja para defenderme de todo.

—¿Chris? Chris, ¿qué pasa?—ella quiso acercarse más tuve que huir de allí. Corrí sin rumbo, tal vez a los cuarteles donde nadie estaría allí, donde nadie me vería llorar. No me verían débil, sensible; un estúpido me etiqueté.

Subí las escaleras que daban a la terraza de los cuarteles, desde el borde contemplé todo a los alrededores. Miraba perspicazmente el follaje de los árboles y el río ancho que cruzaba diagonalmente el terreno. Sonreí tristemente al pensar en mi hermana. La pobre lloraría pero sólo será temporal. Luego todo estará en calma. Yo estaré en calma al momento que di un paso hacia adelante. Despidiéndome en silencio de todos los que alguna vez me apoyaron y ahora no están. Sólo escuché un "Chris" a la lejanía, luego fue silencio y oscuridad.


	14. Capítulo 14

Pintaba oscuro el ambiente. A mis alrededores reinaba la desolación, si bien no era algo de mi agrado; se me antojaba grata. Grité lo suficientemente fuerte. Nadie me escuchaba.

Una caminata a solas en un eterno camino negrecido. Parecían siglos los que caminé hasta dar con una pequeña luz al final. Una muy brillante y blanca, casi angelical.

Era un niño quien iluminaba con una especie de lámpara a gas. Lucía perdido; agobiado de no poder encontrar a quien sea que estaba buscando. La lejanía era considerable sin embargo, pude notar sus características. De unos ocho o nueve años, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules claros.

La nostalgia me invadió al asimilarlo conmigo. Era parecido a mí a esa edad; sin saber qué dirección seguir en un tétrico lugar similar a esta vida. Me proyectaba a imagen y semejanza de mi existencia.

Con mis progenitores ya fallecidos y mi hermana menor a mi cargo, deambulaba sin destino alguno por la vida. Cada vez eran más las similitudes y eso, en cierta forma, me aterraba. Su cabello corto y mentón ligeramente prominente, demasiado recto para un joven de esa contextura.

Caminaba, a pasos torpes y temerosos, como si alguien o _"algo"_ habitase la parte oscura del lugar. Gritaba algo que no pude descifrar, era lejano a mí y no demostraba interés en acercarse.

Cuando quise acercármele, desapareció junto con su luz. Nuevamente, me sentí en completa soledad.

Escucho gritar _"papá"_. Luego la nada brilló con una intensa luz. Es fue lo último que recuerdo.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** Capítulos cortos, escribir menos, menos preocupación. (?) Bueno, no. Pronto seguiré con los capítulos extensos y creo que este fue el último de los cortos. Y como si no bastara, ahora a torturar a Sheva en este fic. ¿Por qué? Porque soy racista. (?) Ok, no.

Si me tardo más de lo debido es que estoy tratando de organizar esta historia puesto que hace mucho que no la continuo y se me perdió el hilo de la trama en otros fics que quería publicar y redactar. Esto de las ideas aleatorias en medio de un fic no son nada agradables.

Saludos,

Ronald B. Knox


	15. Capítulo 15

**Notas de autor:** Ya era hora de actualizar aunque se me hizo un tanto corto este capítulo, trataré de extenderlo aún más. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Un agudo pitido y una voz grave resuenan en mis oídos. No está claro lo que dicen, tampoco están claras sus siluetas alrededor de mí. No reconozco a ninguna. Son extrañas, desconocidas. Inspeccionan mis ojos, una luz brillante se asoma hacia ellos. Involuntariamente los cierro y escucho el quejido del médico, suponiendo que es uno. El grito irritante de una mujer exclamando mi nombre resonaba en el lugar.

Una vez recuperada la visión, noté a Claire. Más atrás a Sheva y, finalmente, a Leon quien cruzaba sus brazos a la altura del pecho, recostándose contra la pared en pie.

Amagué a levantarme sin embargo Claire me detuvo con sus manos sobre mi pecho, empujándome de vuelta a lo que supuse que sería una camilla; tan incómoda que molestaba.

—No puedes levantarte, Chris. El médico te dio la orden de reposo absoluto—habló en un susurro hasta en un momento donde la voz se alzó en un sermón—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos eso? ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerme eso!?

Sonaba afligida, sus ojos apenas humedecidos.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—pregunté, torciendo el gesto.

Claire y Sheva intercambiaron miradas en complicidad. Luego lo hicieron con Leon y todos asintieron.

—¿No recuerdas nada?—preguntó Leon desde la otra punta de la habitación.

Mecí mi cabeza hacia ambos lados. Él chasqueó su lengua asintiendo suavemente. Claire hizo un gesto con su mano y los demás salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

—Chris, estuviste a punto de cometer algo tan estúpido que por un momento pensé que no eras vos—agachó la mirada y luego la alzo de repente, sosteniéndola con la mía—. Te fuiste de tu oficina corriendo. Así sin más y…

—Sí, eso lo sé—afirmé severo, irrumpiendo su explicación.

—Te ibas a suicidar, ¿te acordás?

Yo asentí y ella continuó.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó acortando la distancia entre nosotros.

—Siéndote sincero, por Ángela—respondí simplemente, reflexionando a la pared en blanco delante de mí.

—¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿Tan malo debió ser para que intentés suicidarte? ¿Acaso no te acordás que tenés una hermana?—manifestó eufórica, incluso temí por si se le antojaba golpearme.

Yo bajé la mirada, contemplando mis dedos enredarse nerviosos con sus vecinos. Ella palmó mi hombro y deslizó su mano hasta mi mentón, obligándome a mirarla fijo a los ojos.

—Me fue infiel—solté desesperado, apartando la mano de Claire con un manotazo. Entonces proseguí volviendo al edredón—. Tres veces. Con distintos hombres.

Claire ensanchó los ojos, tan fijos y severos que aterraban.

—¿Cómo mierda es que podés seguir con ella?—escrutó con asco.

—Porque la amo—susurré, apenas pude escucharme a mí mismo. Nuevamente bajé mi vista hacia las sábanas blanquecinas de la camilla.

Ella giró dándome la espalda, sin decir más que un _"entiendo"._ Entonces caminó hacia la puerta sin mediar palabras.

—¿A dónde vas?—le dije.

—Tengo algunas cosas por hacer. Voy a volver cuanto antes—respondió tenue, apenas volteando a verme por encima de su hombro—. Vos quedate acá que el médico vendrá a revisarte—y se marchó.

Pasaron minutos antes de haber decidido levantarme. Sin embargo, fallé. El médico había llegado mucho antes de que ponga un pie en el suelo. Evaluándome por una hora, concluyó darme de alta aunque con medicamentos de nombres espantosos y, a suposición mía, de sabores peores (cosa que no me agrada). Entre papeleo y firmas, salí de la habitación bajo receta y revisión semanal para descartar traumatismos.

Me dolía la cabeza, por detrás de los ojos y en las sienes. Era endiabladamente horroroso y por su culpa choqué con alguien, tirándole sus papeles al suelo.

—Chris—la voz resonó en lo alto mientras yo alzaba el resto de las hojas.

—¿Leon?—formulé dubitativo.

—Veo que estás mejor y…—señaló mi humanidad con el dedo índice—…que te dieron el alta, ¿cómo? Tenés golpes fuertes y…

—Estoy bajo receta—interrumpí tajante—. Y con revisión médica—finalicé entregándole sus pertenencias.

—Ah…—fingió sorpresa organizando sus papeles en un desliz dentro de los folios pertenecientes a su carpeta—. Estaba tratando de ayudar con los papeles y demás. Resulta ser que tenés tres semanas de atraso—comentó tomando la primer hoja sobre su carpeta, inspeccionándola con detallismo.

—¿¡Qué!?—grité arrugando aquel maldito trozo de papel para ponerlo delante de mí y así leerlo.

—Mirá, eh…—dudó unos segundos—. Claire me dijo de esto. No es mi culpa. Lo mío es ayudarte en esto y me voy. Es todo—eso último le puso tanto énfasis que me sonó a desprecio. Una burla. Algo así como: _"¡Oh! Te vengo a ayudar porque sos un idiota que no puede hacer nada solo"._ Imbécil.

—Yo puedo solo—gruñí haciendo un bollo con la hoja. Leon boqueó un par de veces, me entregó la carpeta y se marchó a paso firme, pasándose por mi lado.

—Deberías de agradecer de que te haya salvado la vida.

Hice mi mirada hacia mi derecha, notando las vendas cubriendo el hombro afín de Leon. Abrí mi boca para comentar algo en cuanto Leon se había marchado, acallé y continué hasta mi oficina.

Allí encontré todo tal como estaba. El escritorio igual de desastroso. Las esquirlas del cuadro del cual no sé por qué rompí. Encima del mueble, mi portátil abierta y encendida.

Agudicé mi vista al revisar a lo que parecía ser un correo abierto en la pantalla. Era de mi seguro donde se databa el pago de mi muerte. Mis nudillos se apretaron al leer al dirigente de la carta: Ángela.

La delgada línea delimitante de mi paciencia estuvo a punto de borrarse cuando vi entrar a una joven a mi oficina. Sonidos de botas sobre la madera y una anatomía delgada aunque no débil.

—Chris, hay algo que debemos hablar.

Era Claire quien se adentró. Yo avancé hacia ella y retrocedió unos pasos al notar mi molestia en todo mi rostro.

—¿Qué mierda significa ese correo?

—De eso vine a hablar. Resulta que…

—¿Resulta que Ángela está cobrando mi seguro en base de mi presunta muerte? ¿Cómo mierda pasó?

—Tranquilo, Chris. Entiendo que estés así pero…

—¿¡Entender!? ¿Realmente lo hacés?—repuse nuevamente interrumpiéndole.

Agachó la cabeza haciendo silencio. Un silencio tan doloroso que incluso hasta yo lo sentía hiriente. Resoplé hastiado y caminé hacia ella para estrujarla entre mis brazos. Capté el momento en que se suspiró. No supe deducir si fue por alivio o por la misma tristeza por mi comportamiento cegado. Besé sus cabellos rojizos, frotándole el hombro con la mano.

—Quiero imaginarme que tenés pista de quién pudo haber sido.

—¿No está más que claro?—repuso con determinación.

—No te estaría siguiendo—la alejé por los hombros, sosteniendo mi mirada con la suya.

—Sos lento, Chris—manifestó deshaciendo mis brazos alrededor de sí—. Ángela presentó lo necesario para el pago luego de tu internación.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—afiné mi visión. Ella rodó los ojos.

—Estuviste dos semanas inconsciente, Chris—soltó carente de importancia.

Mi aliento palideció en mi garganta y seguido mi boca se secó. Claire hizo un ademán con la mano y balbuceó mi nombre, devolviéndome a la realidad.

—Ella en ese lapso estuvo entretenida con los papeles para comprobar su matrimonio y así cobrar el dinero—continuó paseándose incesante en un círculo por fuera del escritorio.

—¿Y eso qué relación tiene con mi coma?—pregunté a la nada esperando una respuesta pero nunca llegó—. Claire.

—Intento de homicidio—aclaró en conclusión; en tono quedo, pensativa—. Pero no te preocupés. Estamos investigando, incluso tenemos abogado a cargo—agregó jovial.

—No entiendo ¿Qué piensan hacerle?

—Lo que a todo criminal—concluyó decidida.

—No…—mis palabras se ahogaron en el tono bravío de Claire.

—Lo siento, Chris. Pero esa hija de puta debe estar allí dentro.

—No hablés así de ella—salté de mi asiento a la defensiva frente a Claire. Atrevido sería el que se impusiese ante mi altura más Claire parecía darle igual si se trataba de enfrentarme. Sus agallas resultaban increíbles.

—Y ese adjetivo es el más sutil que se me ocurre ahora—escupió las palabras con asco sobre mis narices y giró de camino a la entrada—. Mañana por la tarde estará aquí el abogado. Su nombre es Neil. Nos vemos, hermano.

Huyó sin cerrar la puerta y quedé en medio del lugar con los improperios dedicados a todos. Caí y reboté en mi asiento. Froté mi mentón raspándome con mi barba de unas semanas cuando un joven con pañuelo al cuello entró a mi oficina habiendo tocado la puerta con precedencia.

—Chris, tenemos que hablar—había dicho en confianza.

Yo entrecerré los ojos. Su aparición repentina y sin muestra alguna de pudor al dirigirse a mí resultó impactante. Su rostro forjó confusión y entonó más grave aún.

—¿Chris?

—¿Y vos quién sos?—inquirí analizando esa figura ante mí.

* * *

 **¡Chan! ¡Chan! ¡CHAN!**

 **¿Quién será? ¿Quién será?**

 **Y yo como soy malvado corto todo acá. Así se quedan con ganas de saber. (?)**

 **Saludos,**

 **Ronald B. Knox**


	16. Aviso avisado avisadamente

_**¡Aviso!**_

Subo este aviso para avisar avisadamente, para que después no digan que no les avisé, que este fic se cancelará luego de este aviso avisado. Perdió sentido la palabra, ¿verdad? Pues quedas avisado de esto también.

¿Motivo?

Simple, la re-edición del mismo para hacerlo mejor.

¿Por qué?

Porque, al releer este fic, noté que el voceo característico de mi país no queda bien para una historia. Además, la redacción no es de mi agrado, por lo que la mejoraré. La trama y los personajes seguirán siendo los mismos. Sólo que ahora vendrán en una historia más organizada y limpia, sin tantos errores de por medio.

Gracias por leer,

 _Saludos,_

 **Ronald B. Knox**

 **P.D: Lo siento para los que lo leían.**

 **P.D 2: Esto me pasa por escribir sin leer nada.**

 **P.D 3: Vendrán otros fics de sus parejas favoritas. No se alarmen y guarden las navajas y los palos con clavos...**


End file.
